Pokémon: An Outsider's Adventure
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: McKenna Campbell isn't into anything nerdy like anime, cartoons or videogames, other than Pokémon. What she didn't know is that she will be going on a Pokémon journey herself. And what was more shocking is that she could even talk to Pokémon! What the hell is going on, and does she look different too! Rated T for sexual references (though slight), violence, and problems.
1. The Beginning

**There is no stopping me now! I am impossible! Mwahahahaha! Join me, and make even more fanfics that you can't contain in your mind! ... That about sums up why I have been posting randomly, but anyways, just read and enjoy.**

 **McKenna's POV**

McKenna is my name, and my friends are a bunch of nerds. I have a ton of them; comic nerds, game nerds, cartoon nerds, anime nerds, Vocaloid nerds, etc. Not me though. I don't like them at all. I don't have the slightest clue about them either. It doesn't mean that I hate my friends, or they neglect me, but it's just that we have other conversations other than these nerd stuff or we compare them with news, life, or anything that is on our minds. I do have normal friends too, and we basically do what ordinary girls do. Shopping, gossip, all that. We're not that popular, but we do go with notice once in a while, and even got confessed like once every two or three years.

I do like one thing though. I really like Pokémon. I don't know why, but the battles are interesting. There are some that you can walk around with your Pokémon for a short amount of time or the entire game. You could talk to them if you wish. Some even have you play with them or feed them too. And when I learned how all the Pokémon regions are based off many countries, beliefs, and myths, it got me really interested. Pokémon was the only nerdy thing that I really liked. And since Pokémon Sun and Moon will be coming out, all of us were pretty excited. Some of the leaks that came out got us seriously pumped too.

But right now, I am on my computer, just finishing my summer project. You see, I am going to a very elite school, and I am going to be in advanced English. So I basically, I was packed full of work, and Summer Vacation was almost over. It was nothing to really worry about. I was almost done, so there was no reason to really worry.

I was about to be done with one last question, but then an add popped out. I looked at it curiously. It said "Be a Trainer" and it had a Pokémon symbol on the right hand corner. Is this a Pokémon add? Maybe it was because of the Pokémon Go that was going on outside? I see some of them now. Maybe they were too busy finding Pokémon that they didn't even see an add like this. I was contemplating whether or not if I should open it or not, because it might be a knockoff that wants to sellout and/or cause a virus in my computer who wants to hack into my computer. I was curious, but I didn't want to chance it.

Then an idea popped into my mind. I went downstairs and gave asked my mom if she could create walls for my computer. My mom was a hacker, and a very good one in fact. She even made top ten hackers. Of course, no one knew it was her, but me and my dad. And it was kind of scary because when I was... very young, I had a pure heart and didn't know any better, I accidently went into a porn site with no clue of what it was. I just wanted to learn about how babied were born then, so I looked up everything that I could. The next few day, my mom found out what happened and gone demon on me. She thoroughly explained to never enter there or do anything like that for my age. Note to anyone; do not try to rob from us from our computers, or my mom will kill you.

She check it out and pulled up all the walls she could. So I went back upstairs and clicked the add to see what's up. I felt my eyes widen. What shocked me was that this was like the beginning of every games when you introduced yourself to the professor, but instead, there was no one. I answered it, saying I am a girl. Next, it asked for my name. I was still skeptical of it, so I entered my name for every Pokémon game, Kitten. It wasn't over. the add asked me for my age, birthday, and my backstory. What type of add is this, a Pokémon love story that fans make up? But my mom put up a ton of walls in it so my computer doesn't get any freaky virus. I was slightly truthful though.

My answer was, my age was 14, my birthday is June 17th, 2002. My backstory is that I was raised in a normal town like any other. I was pretty smart, being excellent in English and Math, and decent in Science and History/Social Studies. I cook a lot because it's fun. I am an indoors person, liking to be online or playing a board game. Have a pretty average family. We're not rich nor poor. I wasn't a very athletic person at all. My weakness was running, but I was ok with my arms, but my aim sucks... a lot... but I am thin for not being someone like that! My interests were Pokémon history. It was always interesting about finding out more and more about Pokémon, like their origins, who was the creator of Pokémon, Pokémon theories/urban legends, myths and legends, and why Pokémon choose to be with humans, but not stay away from them. I also said about my friends, me being a normal person while my friends are nerds, and they fully accept it because they are proud of being who they are. I was with good friends, but dogs hates me. T_T, and ironically, I like dogs. My dreams weren't clear, but right now, I wanted to be a person who is yearning to achieve that dream that would be there as soon as I got it. (Of course, none were true, other than my backstory. I would tell you all the truth, but that is for another time.)

I double checked to see if anything personal was there, or anything that could make someone think that it was me. I was confident that nothing was on it to create that idea, so I clicked on the 'Ok' button, but then there was a text. One that caught me really off guard.

"Alright Kitten," my computer said. I looked into it in wonder, but then, a blinding glow was on the screen that made me shield my eyes. What the hell, I thought. "Time to begin your journey."

My eyes opened. Many, many questions entered my mind. Why am I not in my room? Why am I outdoors, and why the hell am I in a garden?!

When I sat up, I felt a nudge behind me. When I turned around, I saw that... WTF?! Is that a-

 **"Hello Kitten! I am your partner, and your first Pokémon!"**


	2. Ch1 1st Pokemon, Skitty, New Look

**Normal POV**

Eyes blinked. Confusion was gained from the girl. McKenna thought she finally lost her mind. Insanity was inside of her while the thing that nudged her was smiling away. Blue eyes with red and white... _'that couldn't be_ ,' she thought.

 **"My name is Shiro! And you probably know, I am a Latias! ... you can't tell what I'm saying, but it's ok! It's nice to meet you Kitten!"** The Latias told the confused girl. Her smile was there, but then blinked. She looked as if she remembered something, and tapped her fisted paw in her flattened one, **"Oh yeah... people from your world don't probably don't know what's happening. I wish Arceus or any of the other legendary Pokémon would be here, because they know how to talk to humans fluently-"**

"HOW THE HELL AM I HERE?! AND WHY CAN I UNDERSTAND YOU?!" The confused girl finally screamed. She got up and paced back and forth, muttering to herself. She pinched, slapped, punched, and scratch herself to bring her back into sanity. Even though she felt pain, she kept muttering that she was dreaming and this wasn't real.

Latias was as confused as the pacing girl going back and forth. How was she able to understand her? In fact, is she able to understand other Pokémon too? But other than that, at least she knows that her introduction didn't go to waste. Still... it is a mystery of how one could understand Pokémon.

There was no time for that at the moment. Since she understands her, then this was easier. **"The reason why you're here is because of the survey you took!"** That caught the girl's attention. She turned to the legendary Pokémon, her irises a bit small because of shock. **"It was made by us legendary Pokémon. To Arceus, to Deoxys, to Mew. We needed to get someone from your world to become a Pokémon Master and begin this journey."**

McKenna gaped a bit. She asked the legendary Pokémon. "What? So are you saying that the reason I am here is because of some fluke mistake?"

 **"Not really a mistake. It's more like fate."** the Latias explained. And she sworn that she heard, that's even worse from the human girl. Shiro continued, still smiling, **"Well... what happened, happened. But to put this even further, we needed help. To bring this world and your world closer together."** Now the girl is interested. What do they mean by that? **"People loved us when we were introduced into your world, and some of us still do. And we want to have them together. People and Pokémon working together as one like here, in this world."**

'Introduced?'

"So you were already here? You weren't created by a person?" The girl asked. "Did that mean someone from here came to our world all those years ago?"

The Latias nodded. **"Yes... and you may known him as Ash."**

"Holy crap?! Are you serious?!"

 **"I am. We gave him a mission. A mission to go into a world without Pokémon and give knowledge to that world about us. Once that was complete, we had to get a human here. And that** **is why you're here."** She explained to the girl that was transported from the real world to the Pokémon's. Something told her that it was a bit... extreme, but this Pokémon seemed like the one that you shouldn't question. **"We want everyone to experience the love of Pokémon. People and Pokémon had been broken, loved, and many more. We want people to sew Pokémon's pain, and Pokémon to do so as well. We want them to share what they experience together. That's why we did it. So that's why you're here."**

To McKenna, it's still a bit hard to believe. She of course, is just plainly a test dummy of the legends. She hated to do so. But the determination that the legendary Pokémon have and what they did. Who wouldn't want to help them? And the fact she doesn't know how to get home, and Latias was giving her the puppy eyes. Her eye twitched slightly, but sighed, "OK... I'll help. Besides..." she paused, leaving a confused Latias in front of her, but then 'Kitten' gave her a smile. "This might be fun!"

 **"OK!"** Latias shouted. **"Let's go!"**

"That reminds me." Latias looked at the human girl. "The survey... I thought it was some scam, so there are some things that I lied about, like my name."

Latias nodded, totally getting what she meant. **"Aright. That is very understandable. We wished that you were at least a bit truthful though. We have a trainer card with you, and it has the information that you put on the survey. We must apologize for that. But is it alright if I call you Kitten though?**

"No need. I'm ok with this. And you can continue to call me Kitten."

 **"Really?!"** The Latias shouted. Kitten nodded. Full of excitement, Latias flew around Kitten. She was happy to the extreme.

Kitten put her hand up, saying, wait, I need to ask you something. Latias stopped from her tracks to see what's up. "Where the hell are we?"

 **"Oh! We're in the Unova Region! Specifically, the Dream Yard."** she shouted, a bit embarrassed about that important fact.

The girl nodded. "Ok. At least we're near the first gym, right? But first off, what should we do first?" She muttered to herself. She snapped her fingers and shouted, "I know! Shiro! We should catch a Pokémon before we do anything else!"

Latias gasped. **"You remembered my name?"**

Now McKenna was confused, again. She scratched her head. "Um... yeah... you told me in the beginning? Remember?" Shiro smiled gently. "So Shiro? Should we go?"

 **"Yeah!"**

A few minutes later, they began to search for a Pokémon to travel with them. It would take a while since Shiro explained to Kitten that she was sprayed with a Repel, so the effects might still be lingering. That meant finding a Pokémon to catch would be a bit harder for them. None-the-less, they were determined! McKenna had always wondered what it would be like to go on a Pokémon journey in real life, so at that moment, it was her chance. She wanted to make the best of it as much as she could! There was no turning back now!

Another few minutes later, Shiro and Kitten was sitting, back to back in the futile position, with a gloom expression. They still had all of their Pokeballs with them that were empty and unused.

"We didn't see a single Pokémon for who knows how long."

 **"Yeah. It was like we were sprayed with a dozen of Max Repels at once."** Shiro the Latias agreed. **"I was hoping that at least one would've popped out, but none did. This must be our unluckiest day ever."**

Kitten realized what Shiro had said. 'I was hoping that at least one would've popped out, but none did.' Why weren't any Pokémon coming to them? And why wasn't there any in site? Kitten got up and looked around the area. "This place... why aren't any Pokémon are showing up? Something must be happening if there's no Pokémon here."

The Latias blinked to come to feel how tense and empty the air really was here. Why didn't they realized it soon? There wasn't a soul in the yard. The two looked around. Something was abnormal in the Dream Yard. They began to go further in the area, trying to see what might've caused the Pokémon to disappear out of nowhere.

A rustle came out of one of the tall grass. The two turned their attention to whatever it may be. Kitten singled Shiro to move further. Shiro nodded and whispered a yes. The air became more and more tense. They walked further and further to it. Shiro prepared her claws, showing her Dragon Claw to it. They slowly moved further to whatever it was until it popped out. More like collapsed out of the grass. The Latias and the girl's eyes widen at the site of it. It was a pink feline creature with a cream face and a crescent mark on its forehead. Its eyes were slits and fluffy and tufted ears. The tail was thing until it builds up to the end to become bulky. The end has three pin-like structures with yellow at the end. (No joke, I got it from Bulbapedia) XD. It was a Skitty, but thing was, it was battered up! One eye was purple, it had its left ear slightly cut off, body was bruised up, and pretty bloodied too.

Kitten and Shiro rushed to it and Kitten tried to pick it up slowly, but then the Skitty scratch her hand. The girl flinched and fell on her butt. "The hell was that?!" She screamed at the cat Pokémon.

Skitty growled at her while the Latias came by her side to check the scratch. **"Kitten. Are you alright?"** Shiro asked, concerned.

"Yeah." She growled a bit, "But that Skitty has a real attitude. Why did it do that?!"

 **"I don't know."** Shiro sighed sadly. **"Maybe..."**

 **"You don't know the half of it!"** Skitty cried. Latias and the girl looked at the little kitty. **"You humans captured us all! And for those you thought were weak, you all just beat us up until we were unable to battle or... or..."** The Skitty began to cry. **"Especially... especially those humans that looked almost all the same!"**

That statement caught Kitten's attention. "What do you mean... looked all the same?"

 **"You know what I mean! They looked like those knights in those story books! They also had a shield on their shirts with a P! And... and... I want my family back!"** The Skitty screamed. Tear continued to pour out of its eyes. It collapse from its weakened state and the fact that it was crying. Begging to anyone from the skies to bring her friends and family back.

Shiro looked at the poor thing with sympathy. Her eyes soften with sadness. It wished that she brought the girl from the real world here sooner than not. If she did, then none of this wouldn't have happened. She looked at the girl. She was shaking. Probably from sadness too. She doesn't blame her. I mean, she would feel broken and distraught if that would ever happened. "Damn those people..." The girl whispered. Shiro's eyes widen. "Damn those people... I know who they are though..."

 **"You do?"** The Latias asked.

She nodded. "Yes... they are Team Plasma. They said that they wanted to liberate Pokémon from people because they think that people are hurting Pokémon and forcing them into battles. And saying that People and Pokémon shouldn't be together! They say that, but what are they doing?!" She screeched, full of anger. She walked a few steps away from the two Pokémon, facing away from them, and began to scream to the air, "how are they liberating Pokémon if they're hurting them too?! I don't get it! People heal the scars of Pokémon and Pokémon heals people scars too! We help each other! We love each other! And they're the ones who want to get them away from each other to do what?! Not allow people and Pokémon to progress in life?! To only be alone in the world?! To not figure out what's true to life! They're the ones that are being cruel!"

She growled under her breath. The Latias and Skitty looked at Kitten in shock. That was not what they expected from the girl. They found the girl stomping her way to the two Pokémon and looked at Shiro, with stern eyes. She didn't mean it, but she was so angry at this 'Team Plasma' that she couldn't think straight. "Shiro, do we any Potions and Full Restores?" Still in shock, all the Latias could do was nod. "Alright. Let's get you healed up."

After Kitten healed up the Skitty, who was covered in bandages, the three were in the Pokémon Center. Of course, Shiro was in her Pokeball because if were out and about, everyone would go crazy over a legendary Pokémon running about with them. The Skitty was being checked up by Nurse Joy while Kitten had gotten a room. Since no one was there, she relaxed a bit and released Shiro from her Pokeball.

Shiro was a bit concerned for the girl. After her outburst, she had been really tensed. Genuine anger. The Latias was really, really shocked. It was her first time ever seeing anyone that mad in her life. Of course, she had seen legendary Pokémon being mad, but not as mad as Kitten. When she put more thought into it, all she saw were anger from the legendary that other Pokémon pranked on them. She remember that Mew and Celebi told Dialga that Palkia had messed with its room before, then he went on a rampage for at least a couple of days... they were really punished for that by Arceus. They were sent to the over world for at least a week, and we know how that it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a shriek. Shiro snapped her eyes opened to see that Kitten was running from the bathroom to her. When was she in the bathroom? Maybe it was when she was daydreaming, but that wasn't the problem. The girl seemed to be panicking. "Why do I look like this?!" She shouted.

Shiro was confused. She tilted her head and asked, **"What do you mean?"**

"I mean why do I have silver hair and blue eyes while I am supposed to have blonde hair and brown eyes?!" She asked, waving her arms, anime tears flowing from her cheeks. "I mean, what would happen if I look like this if I come back?! What my mom think?! How would my friends react?! They wouldn't believe me if-"

While Shiro was babbling over this, Shiro was thinking to herself. And also noted that Kitten rambles when she was in a panicked state. Other than that, maybe... **"It's probably because of the survey."**

"Survey?" She asked. "What does the survey have to do with my appearance?!"

 **"I think that was our fault. We didn't know what you looked like, so we made an assumption that you looked like that. And about you looking like this when you get back home, you'll turn back to normal."** Shiro explained as she thought of it carefully.

McKenna sighed in relief. "I thought I would look like this forever. Thanks Shiro, but maybe you should put a feature look before you do anything else, alright?"

 **"And there is the fact that the person who will take it would make something goofy though, Kitten."** She explained as she turned to Kitten.

The silver haired girl dead panned, "It might be their own faults, or they just didn't know. Besides that, at least we go that off of us, right?"

Shiro nodded. The two soon saw that the sun was setting. It had a natural orange, red and yellow. Kitten saw that there was a big difference between her world and the world of Pokémon. Her sunsets were more like purple and pink while this was orange. Purple and pink indicate that the air was polluted. But this was more natural and clear. She wondered if there were things that were the same about these two worlds.

The next day, it was time for the duo to get going. They began to pack everything to go.

Before they left, they decided to visit the Skitty. "Alright Skitty. We'll be back from to get all of your friends and family back. No worries. We promise that those who still are out there will be with you again."

The two started to exited out. They were excited to get their first Gym Badge, but then something happened. "KYA!"

All of a sudden, the silver haired girl was hit by something. That shocked Shiro and turned around to see she was hit by a Swift attack. Kitten got up and had an annoyed expression. "What the hell?! What was that?!"

 **"HEY! What do you mean 'What was that?' I can't believe you two!"** The two saw it was that Skitty. **"You ain't leaving here without me!"**

The girl and the Latias blinked. They looked at each other and blinked back to the Skitty. What? they thought.

 **"I want revenge on those who hurt the ones that I loved! I want to come along, because I know you two are going as well. You can't go out there without me because I want to see them too!"**

Shiro sigh. Typical, is what Kitten thought she said in her head. She looked at the Skitty to see determination in its eyes. _'Spirited one._ ' she thought. That made her smirk at the Skitty. "Alright. You got determination and spirit. I like that! You will be coming with me!" Her aura was pretty scary, but not so to be so much afraid. Shiro looked at the girl with shock. What she thinking?! The Latias tried to object, but it was too late. "Pokeball! GO!" The girl threw the ball at the Skitty... but it missed.

There was a pause in the air. All three just stared at the Pokeball that went above the Skitty and fell right in front of her.

...

All of that climax for... this...? A lame throw?

The Skitty sighed. **"Man... what terrible aim."** The Skitty shook her head and tapped on the Pokeball with her front paw, allowed her to just glow a low red and enter the Pokeball. Before she completely fade, she said. **"Oh yeah, the name's Kisses."** The Pokeball sucked her in, and shook three time. It sparked, saying that Kitten caught Kisses, the Skitty.

The silver haired girl looked at the Pokeball and picked it up. Shiro just looked at the girl. **"Kitten?"**

"I was a bit truthful in my backstory... my aim is terrible and I am no athlete at all..." She gloomed to Shiro. Something built up until, "Dammit! Why didn't I say that I'm at least good at throwing Pokeballs or something?!"

The Latias dead panned, **"But you can't change anything at all. You just have to live with it, that's all."** Kitten went into the futile position again. That must have been really embarrassing for the poor girl. **"Well, let's not worry about that now! Let's get your first Gym Badge!"**

Kitten looked at the Latias and smiled. She got up and shouted. "Alright! But this won't be mine!" She claimed. Shiro was confused, but then she exclaimed, "It would be our first Gym Badge!" Shiro just looked at her for a moment, but then cheered with her. The first Gym, Striaton Gym, where the three brothers are at!


	3. Ch2 Relax, Gym Battle, and N!

**Warning: Battle Scenes might be terribly bad.**

 **Normal POV**

Now in Striaton City, a girl was in front of the first Gym. Her name's McKenna from the real world, but now Kitten in the world of Pokémon. All because of an add on her computer, she is in this situation. Facing the Gym in front of her. Her appearance changed too. She used to have blonde hair and brown eyes, but now silver hair and blue eyes. Kitten began to walk to the Gym to meet a male with green hair and eyes. He was wearing a waiter's outfit. He smiled a polite smile. Kitten knew who it was Cilen. He had a Pansage as his ace. He must be waiting for the next challenger.

"Hello there!" He greeted. "My name is Cilan. I am wondering... What is your starter Pokémon? Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott?"

That is right. The silver haired girl thought. He's asking this because it would determined who I am going to face... This might be a problem. "You see..." She says to one of the three Gym leaders, "I never had any of them... I got another type. I have a dragon, psychic and normal type." She doesn't want to mention that the two type were one Pokémon because they either wouldn't believe her or they will know that it was either a Latias or a Latios.

His eyes became wide. "Really?! I see... this is quite an expected taste here. So let's just spice things up for a change. You can choose who you want to battle. Here, follow me."

He open the door to the girl, allowing her to be the first one to enter. She walks in, saying her thanks to the grass type Gym leader. As she enters in, she saw many tables set up. The furniture are really nice, and there is also the fact that there is a comfortable atmosphere in there. Most of the seats are filled with mostly girls. Probably fangirls of the brothers. They are cute, but too much to fond over. Cilan enters as well, and show Kitten her table. She accepts it with gratitude, following the male to her table, and sits down. Cilan left the girl to wait.

"Hello, Miss, what drink would you like?" A male with the same outfit like Cilan's, but this time, he had blue hair instead of green like Cilan. It must be Cress, the one with the Panpour. Panpour is a water type Pokémon, weak to Cilan's Pansage.

Kitten thought for a moment. She wants to battle them, but it would be good to relax before anything else. "Do you have jasmine tea?"

The blue haired Gym Leader nod, "Of course. Would you like that?" She nodded. "Coming right up." He left the silvered hair girl, readying her drink.

She crosses her legs, and relax her elbows on the table. Yeah, it may not be polite, but she wasn't raised formally, but she does have to pay. With the thought of money, she began to wonder if there was any money in her bag. She starts to rummage through her bag to see a purse full of money. It's actually quite a lot for the beginning of this adventure. It's probably the legendary Pokémon who gave her this much money. Even though it looks completely different from the money of her world, it was quite easy to know the amount. And in fact, she can read the words from the menu with ease, and she only knows English. Wow, she thought, the legendary Pokémon really knew what they were doing.

A voice then interrupts her train of thoughts, saying, "Hello there! Is there anything you like to eat?" She looks up to see another one with the waiter's outfit, but this time, it's someone with fiery red hair, looking like fire actually. Chili. He haves a Pansear. Very strong against Pansage, but weak to Panpour.

"Yes. I would like you special potato salad sandwich with cherry tomatoes." She reply to the male politely.

He nods to her, "Alright, going to be there soon as we could, Miss. It's my specialty." He left this time.

Fifteen minutes later, she finishes her meal, and sees Cilan walking up to her. "Miss, is there anything else would you like to have dessert?"

She smirks., as she got up from her seat and faces the Gym Leaders. "Yes, and my dessert will be a Gym Battle!"

Cilan smiles a friendly smile at her as he asks, "Ok, and who would you like to face?" Cress and Chili must've heard, because the two came to their brother and waits for her answer.

She looks down at her empty plate, then looks to the males in front of her. She smiles, then answered, "I would like to face... All of you three!"

They gave a shocked expression to her. They turn to look at each other with concern look. "Uh..." Cress cheekily smiles, "Are you sure? I mean, Cilan told us you have three Pokémon. So are you sure?"

She nods cheerfully. "Yeah! I want to see what you guys are made of! And I won't accept the badge unless I defeat all of you at the same time! Please, this will be fun!"

They all exchanged glances at each other again. They should give in, because if they don't then she will continue to pester them more. "Alright." Cilan sighs, "So who do you want to battle first?"

She looks down for a moment, then answers, "I want to battle... Cress first!"

He nods at her request. The three brothers snapped their fingers, and then, near the back of the restaurant there was a stage. It had a big Pokeball on the middle with a platform at the two ends. Kitten and Cress are now facing at the two ends with their Pokeball in hand. "GO!" Cress shouted, "Panpour!" His Pokeball opens, revealing a blue monkey with a cream color stomach, arms, hands, legs, feet and muzzle. On top of its head looks like water is sprouting from it. "You ready?"

"Yeah! Come on out Kisses!" She releases her Pokémon from her Pokeball, revealing the Skitty she and Shiro saved. "Ya ready?" She asks Kisses.

 **"Yeah!"** The Skitty shouts out to her trainer.

"Alright! This is a one on one between our challenger, Kitten, and one of the three battle, Cress! The three leaders aren't allow to switch places with each other. Are you ready?" A slight pause is in the air, until he shouts, "Begin!"

"Alright!" Kitten yells out, "Kisses, use-"

Before the silver haired girl could say a command, Kisses began to attack with a Swift attack, it would've missed, but thanks to Swift's effects, it hit Panpour straight on. Cress hums at that moment. "It seems like that your Skitty isn't listening to you. Wow, what a bad aftertaste. This is going to be hard for you to even beat at least one of us."

"Kisses! What the hell?! You need to listen first before you go on attacking!" the blue eyed girl shouts out to the battle Skitty.

The Skitty growled, **"Well sorry! I do things on my own terms! Butt out!"** Then, Kisses charges head on to the dazed Panpour with Tackle.

"KISSES!"

But before she could even hit Cress's Pokémon, he commands, "Dodge it and use water gun!"

Panpour automatically snaps out of its daze, then got out of the way, then from its mouth, sprayed the Skitty hard. **"ARRGH!"** Kisses grunts in pain. **"Wow, this one can hits hard. This might be a challenge."**

 **"Why thank you."** Panpour thank Kisses. **"But I won't be going easy, even if you're a girl!"**

 **"Couldn't agree more!"**

"Would you stop you're flirting and continue to battle?!" Kitten shouts out to Kisses. "And you need to listen, Kisses!"

"Couldn't agree more! Panpour, use Furry Swipes!" Cress shouts to his Pokémon. Claws grew from the water monkey, then with continuous swipes, scratching the Skitty over and over again. "Now, finish it! Panpour, use Water Gun!" Before it could strike Kisses, she dodged out of the way, huffing from the damage she took. Kisses used Assists, gaining Dragon Claw! Cress had a smile on his face. A dragon type move? Interesting. "Dodge it!" Panpour dodges out of the way, to only be near the Skitty. "Now! Furry Swipes!" It hit Kisses straight on, causing a huge amount of damage to her.

Kitten now sees what Cress and his Panpour are doing. They're taking advantage of Kisses not listening to her, and keep striking her down. The Skitty is on the ground is still trying to get up. Kitten's blue eyes are filled with worry. Why won't she do what I say? She thinks to herself. "Kisses, please! I need you to listen to me! They're taking advantage of that fact, so you need to-"

 **"So what?! I will never listen to a trainer like you! I don't care if you have Shiro with you, because you're just like the rest of them!"** Kisses shouted. Determination fills the Skitty's eyes as she fully got up to face the Panpour she's battling. **"People who want to catch us all, but doesn't care about our emotions and who we will be taken from! And I can't stand it!"**

Skitty charges in with a Tackle at Panpour again, but was hit again. Cress sighs as he watches the cat Pokémon struggle with his Pokémon. "My, my. It seems like that your Pokémon refuses to listen. I don't even know if you should be battling at all with that Skitty. In the end, your Pokémon seemed to have a foul taste in battling."

"What do you mean by my Pokémon?" Kitten asks, her hair covering her eyes. Cress and Kisses blinks. "This Skitty, no, Kisses may be in my Pokeball, and the fact that I have her here, but she is just not my Pokémon! She is my friend! And she is not just a Skitty! She's Kisses! And she isn't foul at battling!"

 **"Hey! What are you-"**

"I might not be the best runner. I may have the worse aim with my arms in history. I ramble on and on when I panic..."

In entering the building, a young, mysterious man came in for a time to relax, but then he sees a battle going on. He hates battles, but something caught his interest. A girl with silver hair and blue eyes. Those eyes shown with the most determination that one has encounters in a life time. She must be serious.

"...But I can't just call her my Pokémon! She's the best thing that could've happened in my life! She's my friend and my partner! I made her a promise and I refuse to back down on her! And if I would ever break a friend's promise, then I have no right to be hers! She may not listen to me! She may ignore me for the rest of her life, but I swear... I swear that even so, I will try to bring her to victory. It's her choice! Kisses! You can do whatever you want, but if you need, ask me to help you fight whenever you want! Alright?"

The young man's eyes widen. This is getting interesting. He continues to watch with interest.

Cress slightly laughs at her statement. "Letting Skitty do whatever it wants? That's pretty bold of you. But doing that is it's downfall! Finish it, Panpour!"

Panpour readies its Water Gun again, but this time, Kisses dodged. Kitten remains quiet. The cat Pokémon now has enough, yelling at the silver haired girl. **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"** Kitten blinks at the Skitty. What? **"If you think that I can do this alone, then you're sadly mistaken! You figured out that he's using my... ignorance against us! So I need you! Please!"**

"Hey!" Someone in the crowd shouts out to her. It surprised her, but she turns to see how it was. The man that entered the Gym. Her eyes widen. She didn't expect to see this one so soon, so why now?! He has light, tea green long hair, sky blue eyes, lighter than hers. He's wearing a cap like those main protagonists in Pokémon do, a white shirt with a black undershirt, tan-beige pants, and green shoes. His accessories are a planet-like necklace around his neck, a black and white band around his right wrist, three square bracelets around his left wrist, and a puzzle cube hanging from his pants. It... it was N... what is he doing here? "Skitty want you to command it in battle! Please! You must listen!"

She shouldn't worry about N right now! She needs a battle to win! Panpour tries to shoot Kisses straight on again, but then the silver haired girl shouts, "Kisses, dodge it!"

Finally, all this time, Kisses followed her command, and dodges out of the way from the attack. Cress became impress by that, but Panpour is right there! **"Kitten!"** Kisses shouts out in panic.

"Kisses! Use Attract!" Kitten shouts out to her! The Skitty eyes widen. Of course... it was like she said. Kitten figured out that Cress was using her disobedience against her. Not only she did that, but she was figuring out Panpour's movements and techniques. It was a very short time, though, how could she?! This girl... she's really impressive for a human girl. She shouldn't think about this now, she should be attacking! Kisses blew a kiss to the nearby Panpour. A heart appeared out of that kiss and connect to the Panpour. Now it became immobilized by love

"I got you!"

"Oh no!" he blue haired Gym Leader shouts out.

"Oh yes! Kisses, use Assist!"

Kisses began to feel the energy of Shiro. The Skitty glowed a gentle white light, feeling the energy from her body, going down to her front paws. All the glow went down to it as it glows a dark blue; claws growing from them. She unleashes Shiro's Dragon Claw out to the Panpour, hitting it square on and hard with her sharpen nails. When it hit the Panpour, it fainted. "Panpour is unable to battle! Skitty-"

 **"KISSES!"** Kisses and Kitten shouts to Cilan, who is refereeing their battle.

Cilan slightly flinches, then corrected himself. "Kisses is the winner!"

"Yeah!" They cheer! "Kisses, you should-"

 **"No way!"** She shouted. **"I still want to battle. If that's what you want..."** The Skitty says the last part reluctantly.

The silver haired girl blinks at Kisses a few times, but then smile a confident smile. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Cress is the one who's really shocked. It's impressive on how this girl can just do what she just did. He smiles then exchanges with one of his brothers. "My... I never knew that one could see through my strategies like an open book. You sure are an impressive girl."

The blue eyed girl tilts her head. Is it really that impressive? She didn't really think too much because now it's the other one's turn. One as hot as he is, Chili! His smile is fierce and burning. Such passion! She couldn't wait at all! "Pansear, come one out!" He threw his Pokeball, revealing a red monkey with its hair like Chili's, and a cream body, and a red tail. "Let's do this!"

"Couldn't agree with you more! It's your move Chili." Kitten tells the second Gym Leader of the three.

"Alright!" He smirks. "Ready Pansear?"

 **"Yeah!"** Kitten hear the fire monkey shout to its trainer!

"We know your tricks now! Be prepared to lose!" Chili shouts out to the silver haired girl.

Kitten smiles at the redheaded Gym Leader. "I hope so, because this will much more interesting than not."

As they hear Cilan's cue to go, Chili was already to go, shouting, "Pansear, get in close and use Fire Punch!" With speed like lightning, the fire monkey is now in front of the Skitty, and punched it straight on. Flames envelopes onto Kisses, burning the poor thing. "Yeah!"

"Kisses! Use Tackle!" Skitty hit the Pansear with her head.

"Alright! Scratch!" It wasn't over, but she got swiped threw the face. Kitten's blue eyes widen at shock as Kisses bounces a few time. Somehow she was still there!

Kitten looked through the smoke screen. She knew it is the right time to do something. She quickly got out an item out of her bag, confusing everyone. She rummages, but then got a Potion. Kitten is the one that's shocked the most. **"What are you doing?! They might-"**

"My plan was a success!" Kisses's eyes widen. She turn back to her opponent. For some reason its in an effect of an Attract! But why?! None of this makes any sense!

Chili is as confuse as the Skitty. He asks the girl. "What?! But how? How could Pansear be in the effect of Attract if you never called it?"

A smile appears on the girls face, then turning into a smirk. She glares at him with confidence and mischievousness. "You see. It's actually a no brainer if you think a bit more clearly, but since this is the Unova region, I don't blame you if you don't know that much about some of the Hoenn region Pokémon. **(This is from the Emerald Pokedex)** Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Delcatty. A Skitty's adorably cute behavior makes it highly popular. In battle, it makes its tail puff out. It threatens foes with a sharp growl. It's ability could either be Normalize or Cute Charm. And I was right! It's Cute Charm! Cute Charm is able to make any Pokémon that it hits the Pokémon that has it with a physical attack, it would become infatuated with the Pokémon that they hit. So now I know if she had that, we would have time to heal up!" She explains to one of the brothers of the triplets.

"So that means even without using Attract, Pansear could be affected by it?" Chili ask in panic. Kitten nods.

N looks at the girl. He's very intrigued by this mysterious young girl. Able to use their attacks against themselves. A smart girl indeed.

"And I actually hoped that you try all of those physical attacks, because it seems that your Pansear fell pretty hard for Kitten." She teases the redheaded Gym Leader.

 **"SO YOU LET THEM ATTACK ME FOR A GAMBLE?!"** Kisses shouts to the blue eyed girl who just smiled. She shot a glare to the human girl, but huffed a puff of air. Once this is done, that human is so dead.

"Even so... Kisses is burned... so-"

"Nope!" She cheers as Chili suddenly became confuse. "We had this planned out, so we had Kisses hold a Chesto Berry." Chili began to panic as he tries to call out to his Pokémon, but there was no avail. This isn't good for him. "Alright! Kisses, use Swift!"

The Skitty jumps into the air, and spins to create stars to hit the fire monkey straight on. Pansear swoon around, still very much daze in love. That doesn't stop Chili. He isn't going to give up yet! "Pansear, use Scratch!" Lady Luck must be on his side, because Pansear's claws glows a bit, and scratched the kitten Pokémon head on.

"We're not done yet either! Kisses, Tackle!"

The Skitty with the torn up ear ran straight to the fire monkey. The two were head to head. It became really tense between the four (Meaning Chili, Kitten, Pansear, and Kisses.) This might determine the winner of the match! Everything went into slow motion. Nothing was clear to them. That's when they collide with each other, and passed one another. Pokémon were on the opposite sides from their trainers. A heavy silence entered the room. People became worried... who would be the victor?

Both went down. Their strength went like a light. Cilan saw this, then says to them, "both Pokémon are unable to battle! This means that the winner of this match is Kitten, still having two-"

"Um..." She smiles... seeming a bit embarrassed about something. "I actually have one more Pokémon left..."

Cilan blinks at the girl. "What? Don't you have a dragon and a psychic type Pokémon?"

"You see..." She smiled, with a bit of blush on her cheeks and her hand scratching her neck. "That is true... but I didn't say that my starter is two different Pokémon."

Now everyone dead panned. "What do you mean?" N asks the girl. "There aren't any psychic and dragon type combination."

"Well..." her blush didn't cease. "Not for a regular Pokémon... I should just bring her out..." She grabs her next Pokémon. She presses the button and shouts out, "Shiro! Come on out!"

... everyone became silent again... how in the world?!

 **"Ready when you are, Kitten!"**

A Latias... it's a Latias?! The female Eon Pokémon swish around the stage, ready to battle.

"O-ok... and..." That's when N realizes what she just said a few seconds ago... 'but I didn't say my starter...' ... starter... "So Latias is your starter Pokémon?!"

Kitten puffs up her cheeks. How rude! She thought, and I thought N was a bit more considerate than that! "It's not just Latias! Her name is Shiro! S-H-I-R-O!" She stomps her feet, then told him, "I already told you already, she isn't just my Pokémon. She's my friend." She let out a sigh, but then asks the last Gym Leader of the three brothers, "are you ready to battle?"

Cilan nods in agreement. "Why of course! It's not all day that you see a legendary Pokémon, let alone battle one! It would create an excellently new flavor to it!"

"I'm glad you're excited!" She smiles at the grass type Gym Leader. "But I am really confident in Shiro!"

This time, Cilan releases his Pansage, a green monkey, just like the other two. "Ready when you are!"

"Alright, start off with a Dragon Claw!" Kitten shouts out to her.

Cilan wag his finger. "Nope, Pansage, dodge it!" The grass-type Pokémon jumps into the air, to only meet face to face with the Latias.

"NOW!"

Shiro soon deploys her attack on the green monkey, but then Cilan smirks. "I knew you would do that! Pansage, Use Bullet Seed!"

Pansage glares at the Latias, shocking her. Pansage opens its mouth to shoot out glowing green seeds to the psychic/dragon type. Shiro cries out of pain. It may not hurt too much, but it stung her all over her body. "Shiro! You alright?" Kitten asks the legendary Pokémon. The red and white Pokémon nods in her reply. "Ok. Let's see what we could do. Shiro, Dragon Breath!" Shiro rushes up to the air to her glowing mouth, to shoot out a rainbow of a beam towards Pansage, hitting it directly. "Nice one!"

"But not nice enough! Pansage! Absorb the sun!"

Solar Beam, Shiro and Kitten thought together. "Shiro! Move fast! Agility!" Powering up, the Latias moves in ultra speed, increasing as it goes on. Cilan and Pansage are just sanding there, still as a rock. It is concerning the two of them. They need to act quick. "Shiro, use Dragon Claw, once more!" As she commands, Latias's claws glows a dark blue, then began to strike the Pansage, but it's too late! Kitten saw what was going on! "Shiro! Wait! Use Agility to move out of the way!" Shiro's eyes widen. She sees it now. How could she not see it? They wanted them to get in close. As she said, she uses her Agility once more to move away from the blast that Pansage blew. They're a second too late, but thankfully, it grazes the Latias's foot. "Alright there, girl?"

 **"Y-yeah... only a scratch!"** She assures the human girl. But by looking at her foot, it looks like it was burned by a volcano. She needs to be aware of that.

Cilan nods to the new female trainer. "Wow... using an attack to get out of the way of an attack. Tell me... is this your first battle?"

Everyone stay there... silent. Kitten's blue eye blinks a few time. She looks at Shiro as she gives her a haha...-this-is... look. Everyone other than the trainers and their Pokémon stare at the girl. Are they serious? Going against a Gym Leader without experience?! Is she serious? "Technically not, but this is my first legit battle..."

"And that would be your downfall. You see, not preparing you main meal is something that is very displeasing to the costumer and it isn't something that you should do! We're going to finish this, so come back with me experience!" Cilan claims.

Kitten became agitated. How dare he thinks this way! "Ok, I have no idea what you said in the first part, but even so, Shiro and I are going to beat you!"

"Oh?" Cilan smiles. "How?"

"Because I just in Shiro's ability! Yeah, we didn't really travel together that long, nor battle anyone else, but you guys, but I will beat ya! She found me, and I will become the champion along side my best friend! Shiro, Mist Ball!" The silver haired girl shouts to her.

"Alright, but determination isn't enough to beat just anyone! So I want to see how far it can get you! Pansage, Bullet Seeds!" As Shiro threw an energy ball full of psychic power in it to Pansage, the grass type Pokémon deflect it with its seeds. The impact of the two attacks causes an explosion of smoke. "Now Pansage, get in there and use Furry Swipes!"

With the smoke in hand, Pansage is suddenly there, next to the Latias, then slashes away her. **"ARGH! Oh man... that hurt."**

Kitten nods. "Stay strong there, Shiro. Ya ready?" Shiro nods at the girl. "Alright! Dragon Breathe!"

Shiro shoots out her Dragon Breath, but Cilan commands his Pansage to dodge, but it seems as if Kitten isn't giving up, so she wanted Shiro to do Agility and Dragon Breath at the same time. Some of the attacks misses Pansage by a hair, but some of the other shots hit it hard. It was like this for so many minutes, that Cilan finally knew Shiro's movement. He finally saw the right timing!

"Alright Pansage, absorb the sun!"

The grass monkey did what its trainer said, and began to get its Solar Beam ready.

"NOW! Shiro, use Dragon Claw!"

The Latias looks to the girl with shock. She asks her, **"But won't they-"**

"Just trust me Shiro!" Kitten interrupted. "just do it now!"

Cilan looks at her closely, until... "Fire, now!" With that, Pansage automatically fired his sun rayed laser, going towards Shiro.

"Shiro, One last Dragon Breath!"

The Latias doesn't know what the human girl is planning, but she hopes that it's the best. As she got hit by the Solar Beam, she shot out her Dragon Breath. Even though it was weakened by that Solar Beam, it still manages to hit.

This time, it was Cilan who asks his Pokémon, "You alright?"

 **"YUP!"** It says in reply.

"SHIRO! We're not finished yet!"

Cilan gives the girl a smile, but then tells her. "I'm sorry, but you are."

"WHAT?!"

"You see... I seen what your Latias can do. It's only a matter of fact till you lose. Now... Pansage, finish it off with another Solar Beam!"

Pansage did the same thing, allowing it to absorb the sun's rays. But something was up. It didn't look too good. The Pansage shakes for some reason, and starts to have these electricity surrounding its body. What the heck is going on with it? "Why so confused? Don't you know that Dragon Breath could also cause the Pokémon that was hit with it to be paralyzed?"

"That's why you were attacking with all of those Dragon Breathes!" Cilan exclaims. "Hurry up Pansage!"

"And now..." She closes her eyes, until the moment came. "Now! Shiro, use Mist Ball and hold it!" The Latias looks at her for a moment, unsure of what she's going to be doing, but she did so, holding the Mist Ball in place that is near her mouth. "Hold... hold..." Shiro did so, kind of concern... Pansage is ready to attack... what is she planning to do? "NOW! Use Dragon Claw and absorb the Mist Ball into the Dragon Claws!" The Pokémon's blue eyes, along with everyone else's became wide at that statement. Hopes that it works! She releases the energy ball full of psychic power into the air, then strikes at it with both of her Dragon Claws. She was expecting an explosion of all things, but then something unexpected happens, which shocks everyone. Mist Ball is being absorbed into the Dragon Claw... It shown brightly, then made the Dragon Claws turn into a variety of colors flashing. A Rainbow Claw. And it even sharpen too, with her claws being longer. "Shiro! Do it!"

She follows Kitten's instruction, and moves forward to her opponent. It is until they fired the Solar Beam. "Keep at it! Slash right through it!" The Latias didn't stop. As Shiro continues to move fast to them. She did exactly as Kitten said and uses her claws to cut through the strong beam of light. It was like a sharp katana going through a stick of butter. The red and white Pokémon is now in close range, and attacks the grass monkey to the ground.

Dust picks up from the floor, and there was nothing but silence. The Latias flew into the air. Full of bruises and injuries, but seemingly fine other than that. She went in front of her trainer and waits to see what happened to the Pansage. As the dusts starts to clear up, everyone soon see Pansage, lying down, and down.

"Pansage is unable to battle! The winner is Shiro!"

The two girls just stood there. Unable to move from their spots. Shiro turn around to look at Kitten. The two stare at each other. Until a bubble starts to form from their chests. It became to unbearable, so then the two rush towards to each other, cheering, hugging, and singing to one another! They were too happy to even subscribe their content! They won their first Pokémon Battle and Gym Battle! How could they not be happy?!

Cilan is really shocked. It was unbelievable. He knew he was going to lose, but not in this way before. He smiles. Those two sure are interesting. They have a ton of potential. The three brothers came up in front of her with a cheerful smile. "Congratulation, Kitten! You not only beat one of us, but you beat all three of us!"

"Yeah. And with our greatest honor, we present you the Trio Badge!" Chili shouted in joy.

Cress smile too, "With this, you have proven that you beat us! And it was an honor to battle you, all of us. Accept it with honor."

She nods to the three Gym Leaders, and bowing her gratitude to them. She grabs the badge, and in a classic, Pokémon anime style, she shouts, "Alright, I got the Trio Badge!" The made a pose, with Kisses and Shiro (Don't over think it, just go with it.)

As everything began to settle down, Kitten got off the platform she was on and starts off to the Pokémon Center. Then suddenly, Kitten bumps into the man that came in the Gym and helped her out. She is now face to face with the one and only N. And he is giving her a creepy smile. What should she say, what should she do? "That was a great battle out there. They were happy to win for you. Tell me... how is it possible to do that?"

The silver haired girl began to shiver at his presence. Not only he's a very creepy person, but also the leader of Team Plasma; though he doesn't mean any harm. What should she say? She says, "Um... I... uh... I have no idea what you are talking about! I mean, there's a ton of things that trainers could've done that was way more impressive than me. You know, there's a ton like... like what the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, could've done. Or how about-"

 **"There she goes again..."** Shiro laughs with a cheeky smile.

Kisses sighs, **"I guess she was telling the truth... she rambles when she's panicking. Wow... how come I let that girl be my Trainer?"**

N looks at Kitten's two Pokémon for a moment, then look back her, still talking. It took a moment, but then a small laugh escapes from his mouth. "I-I see." He laughs.

"What?" Kitten asks, still shaking a bit.

"Why are you panicking?" The tea green haired male asks her with a cheery smile, "I'm not that intimidating, am I?"

Of course he is, but she will never say that to him in front of her face. But what should she say? She doesn't want him to let him know that she's from a dimension that has absolutely no Pokémon in it, but has a game that shows who everyone is. That is the last thing Kitten would say to someone in this world, and especially N. Then that would mean that she knows that he's the king of Team Plasma. Holy crap, but what should she say? What should she do? Run away like a dog with its tails in between its legs. Nonononononono! That would cause even more suspicion for N! She is now shaking in place. "I do not know what you're saying!"

There she goes again. Talking nonstop with no breaths.

N became very concern for the girl. If she's panicking that much, then he would just let it go... maybe something was wrong with him? He doesn't know, but he has to change the subject. If not, then the poor girl's blue face will eventually become purple. "Come one... let's get your Pokémon to the Pokémon Center."

Kitten finally snaps out of her continuous talking, seeing him leaving the Gym to the Center. She stares for a moment, but then shouts out, "Hey! Wait for me! Shiro, Kisses, return!" Kitten returns the two female Pokémon back into their Pokeball, then run to the mysterious male.

Behind the two people going to the Pokémon Center, Cilan sees the silver haired girl chasing after the male teen. He blinks a bit, until he asks himself, "Does she know N?"

"Cilan?" Cilan snaps out of it to see his brother, Chili giving him a concerned look. "You alright, Bro?"

He nods, "Yeah... But it seems Kitten knows a friend of mine. We travel together for a short time until he wanted to go on his own journey."

"Really now? Is it Ash?" The redheaded brother asks.

Cilan shook his head. "No... It was someone else that I knew... I wonder if he came to see us?"


	4. Ch3 A King and a Cat becomes ROOMMATE!

**Holy crap, I was about to make this chapter and the last chapter the same 0_0... thankfully, I saw it before I posted it. ENJOY!**

Back with the two, they are being very silent. What in the world should she say to the king of Team Plasma? She could say nothing, but it's making the air feel really tense. Ok... staying silent is not an option, but what type of conversation should they talk about? Pokémon? Maybe the fact that she could also talk to Pokémon. Or-

"So... Kitten, isn't it?" The girl blinks at the male for a moment. She turns her head to look at the king. "I heard their voices... Even though you all must've all met today... I was surprised on how much you and your Pokémon were able to trust each other so easily. Even if the odds were against you three, you seem to get back up and continue to fight side by side... and for a moment, I actually thought I heard your voice in your Latias and your Skitty.."

Kitten sent a glare to the older male that's next to her. "Excuse me, but my friends aren't just 'my Pokémon', they're my partners. And do I have to remind you that they're names are Shiro and Kisses. Kisses is the Skitty and Shiro is the Latias." She dead pans him, crossing her arms.

N looks at the blue eyed girl for a moment. And during that moment, he could imagine her with kitty ears for a second, but then vanished. It took him a moment, them let out a little giggle. "I see... I never heard a trainer claim that before. Yeah, I seen them fight along side each other, help each other, be part of a great and kind family, but I have never heard them say that they consider them their friends and not their Pokémon. Yeah, I hear them admit that they are their Pokémon, but they do say that they're friends too. But you... you're completely different."

"If you say so, but still, I have no idea to think about it. To put it simply, they are more than just 'my Pokémon'. My friends will always be my friend, not an object or possession." Kitten shrugs.

He whispers something to himself, but Kitten couldn't make out what it was. Even though she knew who he is, he hadn't said his name yet. "Oh, hey guy... what's your name?"

"My name is N."

"Weird name." She comments on it bluntly. Yeah, it may be rude of her, but she has to remember that this isn't a game. This is real.

He laughs a little. "You think so, eh?"

A few minutes later, they finally made it to the Pokémon Center. The Nurse Joy there became surprised that she came back with the Skitty again, but explain she caught it and they had a Gym Battle. She agreed and continue with healing the two female Pokémon. While at that, N and Kitten are at the diner in the Center. They have been quiet for quite some time now. N keeps seeing that Kitten is about to go into one of those Panicking Rambles-or so that's what he calls them- so he is trying to figure what in the world they should talk about. You can clearly see she's very nervous around him. He wonders why. Has he done anything wrong to get her act this way? Maybe he should bring up a conversation that doesn't make her all too stress. Then it ran into his mind. Shiro...

"So Kitten..." N began to say to the sweating girl. She flinches at male. "I want to know... when did you and Shiro met?"

That wasn't expected. Yeah, he can be polite, but he can also ask really deep questions too. "Um... well... Shiro actually found me." N looks at her with his blue eyes. Shiro found Kitten? "Let's say she saved me today... I was unconscious, then she found me in the Dream Yard. I had no way of defending myself, but then Shiro got a Pokeball for me, and allow me to catch her. That's all it's too it." Well... that's all she could say. If she were to ever say anything about her being in another world, then he would be freaking out and would try to stop her from stopping Team Plasma. He is the king after all, and this might be the game...

She just realized it now, but why is N in Striaton City right now? Shouldn't he be in Nacrene... but then again, this might be... no it couldn't be Pokémon Black/White 2... the three brothers' Pokémon aren't fully evolved. So it's only a good guess that this is the original Black and White. Maybe it's when N is trying to get the badges? Who knows.

N sees Kitten's expression changing. What is she thinking about? If it's something that she doesn't want to talk about, then it's none of his business... but it is curious, though. Maybe if... he doesn't know what to do. But whatever it is, then maybe he should look into this more. He should continue the conversation before things get too tense. "Ok... if that's true, then how about Kisses? How did you meet her?"

Kitten snaps out of her thoughts and look to the tea green haired male. He gives her a gentle smile. Wow... he probably saw that from her. That's another problem that everyone knows now... she can't hide her emotions at all. Whenever she's curious, everyone knows. Whenever she's sad, everyone knows... even though she doesn't want them to know... Yeah, she may read many things easily, but the problem is, that she's also easy to read too. That is one of the most embarrassing things about her was that.

She hates her life, but she has to be honest with him. If not, then he won't find out that what Team Plasma is doing is wrong. Yeah, they aim to release all of Trainer's Pokémon, but she wants him to realized those facts. "Her story... is... to hard to get your head around..."

N became confused. What does she mean by that? "How so?"

"N..." She said to him gently, but menacingly. "You saw that Kisses's left ear all ripped up and it looks like it was butchered, right?" His spine tingled for a moment. He nods at the girl. "You see... Shiro, Kisses and I were the only ones at the Dream Yard. There were no Pokémon there. Shiro and I thought it was strange, but then the two of us saw who did this. It was Team Plasma." N's eyes widen at that answer. No... they're- "What they did was despicable... they didn't just take all of the Pokémon, but they also killed the other ones too! What they did to her... What they put her through... It's unacceptable! She witnessed her friends and family being taken and slaughtered!" Rage builds up inside of her. She stand up and slams her fist to the table, causing everyone to look to her, but she didn't care. "What they did to those poor Pokémon was outright cruel! Thinking that Pokémon should be liberated from people! BULLSHIT! I am going to cut the necks of every single one of them." Her anger. It clouding her judgement. At this state, she doesn't care if anyone heard, or if N is the king of Team Plasma, or anything.

"Not only that, but they left her for dead! If Shiro and I didn't found her at all, she would've been dead by now! She wouldn't have become my friend! Those Team Plasma people are going to be slaughtered by my hands-"

"Kitten..." N interrupts the girl in rage, and hugs her. It completely shocked her, since he did that without any warning. "It's ok now, Kitten. She's safe now..."

"But they're still out there! Bringing people and Pokémon nothing but misery! What should I do?!" She screams in the taller male's shirt. N continues to allow the younger girl to scream in his tight embrace. What else should he do? He doesn't blame her in the slightest. The way he used him, and tried to get Reshiram too... and after that... after that... they... he doesn't want to think about it now. He should focus on the girl.

Nurse Joy heard all of the commotion, so she went to the two to see what's up. "Hey... is everything fine?" She asks N and Kitten.

Kitten finally saw what she had done... all the people around them are watching them! Her face went complete red. She struggles out of N's grasp and bows to Nurse Joy, shouting, "I am so sorry! I got angry all of a sudden, then I started to rant over something that shouldn't have been in here... and-"

"Sorry about that. It's just that she got a little upset. Something happened, and she just calming down." N explains to the nurse as Kitten kept rambling on and on.

Nurse Joy looks at the two for a moment, but nods in the end. "Ok. Kitten, your Pokémon are fully healed. Would you like to see them?"

The silver haired girl stops her rambling. She says, "Yeah. I would love to see them."

Nurse Joy allows them to follow her to Kitten's Pokémon. N is still with her. She's asking herself, 'why is N so interested in me of all people? I mean, we are enemies, remembering the gameplay in Pokémon Black and White.' She's giving him a look of suspiciousness. She doesn't trusts him, and with that outburst that happened in the dining hall, how she said that she will kill all of the Team Plasma people, he's still following her. It might be possible that N's trying to keep her in check in case if she were to ever find one of them. There's also the fact that she has a legendary Pokémon with her. She needs to keep an eye on him if she's this near him because he may even try to attack her while her guard lowers.

N feels the tension the girl is giving to him. It wasn't a secret of any sort. What made this girl so wary of me? Did I do something wrong? he thought while he looks back on the silver haired girl. He turns his head away from her as quickly as he could because he just saw the most horrifying look that anyone could ever produce in history. He can even feel his whole entire body just shaking from her stare. N doesn't really blame her, though. Team Plasma doing something to Pokémon like that. That's unforgivable. And he once was... he doesn't want to think about it at all, especially how his father used him.

But there is one thing he wants to do. To get her to trust in him, because it he doesn't hate her at all, and it's kind of unfortunate that she hates him. Well... she considers her Pokémon more than her possessions. The silver haired girl thinks of them as their friends, not 'her Pokémon'. And she was genuinely mad when Kitten screamed about people hurting Pokémon like that. She must care real deeply for them; just like him. Kitten's friends... are really important to her, saying that meeting them is the best thing that ever happened to the female. He now knows! His goal is to make her his friend!

Soon, they are at the front counter of the Center, giving Kitten her Pokeballs. She thanks the nurse, and shouts out, "Shiro! Kisses, come on out!" With that, she releases her Pokémon out, to have them greeting the girl! "Alright!" she snaps her fingers, "We're going to be celebrating not only our first battle, but our first Gym Battle!" The two female Pokémon cheers along side the silver haired girl. She continues to say, "and I have a good idea! I will make Sinnoh Region Poffins!"

N blinks. "Poffins?"

"Yeah, Poffins are Pokémon snack that really famous in the Sinnoh Region. They're made from tree berries. Poffins not only are really healthy for the Pokémon, but they make Pokémon feel and look great!" She explains to the tea green haired male. He's very intrigued by that. He wants to ask more, but then she says, "I'm going to ask Nurse Joy if I can make some. I'll be back."

She just left N with her two only Pokémon. The three stared at each other for a few seconds to only look to the direction of where she ran. That was quick. He sighs and looks back to Kisses and Shiro; especially Kisses. Specifically, her torn up left ear. He bends down to pet her to only feel a sharp pain on his hand. He quickly backs away to see the Skitty hissing at him for no apparent reason. She seems she is ready to pounce the male teen. Shiro is trying to calm the feisty Pokémon, telling her to not attack him.

N looks at the two arguing. He slightly laughs, as he hides his eye with his cap, "Hehe... not only her but you too, Kisses?" The two Pokémon turn their heads away from each other to N. They became very confuse. What is he talking about? But he continues, "Well... I don't really blame you... I mean, people doing that to you? I understand her anger. But what about her? What did I do wrong?"

The two female Pokémon blinks at him. Does that mean Kitten doesn't like him either? Why's that? **"I mean... I think he understands us... he told Kitten what I was telling her. Maybe a rival."**

 **"Doubt it."** Shiro shrugs. **"It's probably because of something else."**

 **"Maybe... I mean, she's a very... how would you say?"** the Skitty thought for a moment.

Nothing seems to come up, so Shiro asks, **"Carefree?"**

 **"No... something else..."**

N looks at the two to see them discussing the same topic too. "You don't know either. She trusts you two with her life. I guess she's very trusting... but not me." He looks down in disappointment. He walks to the window to look at the stars above the skies. His eyes wonder the night skies, as if searching for something. He looks down. "Maybe I'm overthinking it. Never mind me."

The two dead pan. Shiro asks. **"Can he really tell what we're saying?"**

 **"He claims it... I guess he can feel what we're feeling though... but unlike Kitten, she can completely tell what we're saying."** Kisses looks towards to the direction that the silver haired girl ran to. **"But I am curious. How in the world can she understand us so fluently? She is only human after all."**

 **"True... but maybe..."** Shiro mutters to herself.

 **"Maybe?"** Kisses asks.

Shiro realized what she was about to say, but then said. **"Oh! It's probably nothing. Nothing at all!"** Kisses looks to the legendary skeptically. Something is up with those two. Like they're holding a secret that they're not sharing. **"Besides... It's a secret, and Kitten and I have to discuss whether or not if we should be spouting that like that. I mean, we know that she doesn't trust this fellow that's with us. She may trusts you, but it might be hard since she seems very aware of him."**

"I see..." the two Pokémon shriek! N was listening to them?! Is it even...

 **"Is it true that you can hear what we're saying?!"** Kisses shouts out to the mysterious teen.

"It is confusing to you two, but I can hear your voices... only slightly. Is it really true? Is it possible she can actually understand what you two are saying?" N asks, a bit excited.

They are so screwed if Kitten finds this out. They're not sure if that's what they want to just spout out. It's ok with Pokémon, but if a human knew this... And he really does understand what they're saying! F #k... they are so dead when she comes back.

"Hey!" Speak of the devil, she's here! She notices their nervous expressions. The silver haired girl tilts her head in confusion. "What's wrong, you two? I made you two Poffins." She hung a bag in front of them full of Pokémon snacks with a smile.

They stayed silent, which is making Kitten very concerned. They began to shake until they shout at the same time. **"N KNOWS THAT YOU CAN UNDERSTAND US!"**

Kitten's blue eyes blinks. "What?"

"Kitten!" Suddenly, N is now in front of her! What the hell?! Can this guy teleport now?! She asks in her mind. "So it is true! You can hear their voices fluently. That's very exciting! I never knew anyone else who can understand their voices other than me and my sisters!"

She doesn't blame the two Pokémon. She guess that they didn't even know that N can understand what Pokémon can say as well. And having a gift like that is very rare in the this world. (Kitten: But not in world of Pokémon Fanfictions.) ANYWAYS! She simply shrugs as she got out a plate for Kisses and Shiro for their Poffins, "I guess, but I don't even know how it's even possible. I guess it's something that just happened." She pours the food in equal amounts and gives them the food, but they're still guilty. "So how can you tell?" She does know. Though, she is not very knowledgeable with him, she does knows some facts about this one, like he can speak to Pokémon.

Kitten sits on a booth, nearby them, with her elbows on the table, and looking at the standing N curiously. She's waiting for him to answer. She wants to know how he'll tell his story. With her fingers, she beckons the young man to also sit on the other side of her, where they can discuss the matter. He nods and sits in front of her, only the table separating them. She turns to her Pokémon-

(Kitten: FRIENDS)

(Me: JUST GO WITH IT!)

She turns to her Pokémon, just wanting them to eat. They look to their food and back at her. They nod and slowly munches on it. If it wasn't for the atmosphere, they would be enjoying it. N sees her eyes were trying to pierce through him. He remains calm and answers. "Well... when I was young, I was raised by Pokémon." Her eyes widen. She does know that Ghetsis is N's father, he can speak to Pokémon, and the fact that he's the enemy to the protagonist, but raised by Pokémon? "It's both a gift and a curse." He says, bitterly.

A sudden shiver came across Kitten's spine. N is creepy in her book, but not this creepy. The way he hid his eyes in his cap, that venomous voice along with the fact that his fist is gripping, this a whole entire new thing for the silver haired girl.

"Soon after, Ghetsis found me in the forest and took me in. He had a big mansion. A castle is more like it, and I wasn't allowed to go out." She looks at the male with interest. N continues to explain, "But I wasn't alone. Pokémon were my friends, so I was able to play with them. My friends... they were Pokémon who were abuse, abandon or both by their trainers. Then, I started to grow distant from the outside world, and even loathed the people out there. I soon believed that people and Pokémon could truly be happy if they were separated.

"That's what Ghetsis wanted me to think. That humans were nothing but heartless creatures that should stay away from people. But that was all lies." He looks down at his hand and asks himself something. He shoved it to the back of his mind, then continues, "I became Team Plasma's King afterwards a few years back. Ghetsis and I... wanted to revive Reshiram to distance people and Pokémon... but what we truly did, was made it mad."

Her blue eyes widen. This isn't part of the games! Is this some alternate universe or something? And she didn't know that fact. She only knew that her girl friends used to fangirl over this male, and they knew everything about him. To his past, to what he did. They even searched up... hentia images of him... she shoved that out of her head and begins to think how much she didn't knew this. Yeah, she likes Pokémon, but she isn't that of a hardcore fan like her friends. He is an interesting character, and she didn't know how complex he is. She continues to listen to his story.

"Reshiram unleashed its wrath upon us, and luckily, my sisters and I made it out of there... and unfortunately... so did Ghetsis." She listen carefully. She doesn't remember any of this, but it seems that a slight light came from the back of her brain. She shrugs it off as she listens. "It was because of my ability to listen to the voices of Pokémon, that he believes that he could control Reshiram, and rule the world." He suddenly stops at that last part. He slowly breathes in and out. N soon gives her a smile, "Sorry for making you listen to that whole story. That was selfish on my part."

Kitten thought... for a moment. It was interesting, but she feels that there are some wholes that she nor N knows of. She feels it in the pit of her stomach. She turns to her Pokémon to see that they barely had eaten their food, and looking at the two with concern in their eyes.

 **"Geez... what a story. Would've sound fake if it wasn't for his anger."** Kisses shivers

She nods. "You got that right."

"What?" N asks the silver haired girl in confusion.

"Oh!" She jumps at his comment, remembering that N is in front of her. "It's... it's just Kisses said something. I just agreed there."

"Oh, I see! So you really do understand what they're actually saying. Do you understand every word?" N asks with interest.

She shrugs her shoulders and answers nonchalantly, "Yup. Basically for some reason, even though I never was raised by Pokémon." Then, something pops in her head. How could one person tell you their whole life story just like that. To a stranger no less. She asks the male, "So... Why did you tell me everything, and the fact that you were the king of Team Plasma? I mean, you saw how I acted this afternoon, almost claiming that I would kill all of Team Plasma, you still told me your story."

He hums for a moment. He looks to the stars, and answers, "I don't know. I feel like that I can trust you with my life."

Sketchy... even for him. She sighs, to only say, "OK? That isn't suspicious at all." She looks to the two Pokémon to see that they barely eaten anything. She face kinds of became a bit annoyed. "Really?" she asks the two. "I worked so hard for those!" The two starts to panic as soon as they see that she is about to burst, but then a moment later, she began to sulk in the corner. "I went into overdrive to make these Poffins for you two... and it will all go to waste."

 **"K-Kitten!"** Shiro says, trying to console the poor girl in panic, **"We were just a but concern... we're sorry!"**

 **"H-hey! Don't be acting that way! What the hell?!"** Skitty shouts to her, and shaking her back and forth, trying to wake the girl from her comatose.

"I-I worked so hard... and they must be terrible." She mutters, as mushrooms began to grow from her head. "I must be terrible."

As N sees the scene before him, he couldn't help but feel extremely confused on how the mood was once tense, then turned into... this! A slight laugh escapes his lips. What a girl. Kitten sure is a mystery. A formula that can't be explained. His small giggles became a lighthearted laugh. This is going to be quite a journey. When he stopped, he goes to the sulking Kitten and says to her with his hand on her shoulder, "Come on. Let's get a room and rest there for the night. It's pretty late."

The girl nods and went to Nurse Joy... to only find out there's only one room left. What's so wrong about that? That one room only has a single bed. To make things more awkward for the two humans, her Pokémon just entered their Pokeball when they heard 'one room' and 'single bed'! "I am so going to kill them for not sleeping with us." She whispers to herself with the most toxic venom that she ever spouted. And just like Nurse Joy had explain, they're in the room that she explained, and there was only one bed.

"Kitten, it's not really a big deal." N explains to her. "We can make a barrier or something so we don't interrupt each other from our sleep!"

"THAT'S NOT THE F*#KING POINT, N! YOU MAY DO PERVERTED THINGS TO ME THOUGH!" She screams at him.

He laughs, "Oh, and you won't?"

"Yeah! Because I am sane enough not to!" Geez, what's up with this guy? He's being such... such a...

"Come on, I was just playing." N says to her. "We should just go to sleep. We're both tired, so there's nothing to worry." He soon, got on the bed and lie down onto it. "Besides, this is just a one time thing."

Kitten sighs at the carefree male. Just saying that is making her even more creeped out. The silver haired girl doesn't know what he will do to her, or what he's thinking about... her doing things to him? But she is extremely tired. Kitten hates to do it, and doesn't want to... but there was no other choice. She's going to do this just once... and hopes that her mom doesn't get mad once she returns to her world.

She gives in and fall face first into the cushiony pillows and the soft bed. Her eyes are very, very heavy and body limp as can be. With these factors along side the fact that this bed is really comfortable, she automatically falls into the world of dreams. N watches her as she fell into slumber. He then lie on his back to look to the ceiling. He's thinking about all the events that lead up to this moment. He even remembers the time... the time his father came back and...

A sudden warmth fell onto his hand. He snaps out of train of thought to see that the girl's hand is on top of his. N can see that she must've shifted to her side and it made her hand fall onto his. He can see the girl's face. Such a kind girl, he thought. He grasps her hand and allow himself to fall into deep slumber as well.

This is going to be... an interesting adventure.


	5. Ch4 Warning of the Plasma Attack

Kitten moans a bit, trying to wake herself up from bed, but something isn't letting her get up. It's too warm, and comfy, and at the same time, heavy enough to make her stay in place. And also the fact it is much bigger than her. She forces her eyes to open to only see... white in a shadow? What the hell?

Her mind became curious of this mysterious thing, and it seems to wrap around her. She follows the strange white thing that is pinning her down to see tea green hair and a familiar face. Her face flushes, becoming red. The face is... is N! He's hugging her while he's asleep. How did this happen? As she tries to remember, he then pulls her closer to him, to only get the girl to blush even harder than before. She then remembers last night... there was only one room left for the two with a single bed, and she was too tired to even think about it, to only fall asleep with the male!

She couldn't believe it herself, but that's what happened. She wants to so badly punch herself in the face for doing something so stupid like this. But looking at his face... he looks like a little kid. An adorable, innocent, little kid. She tilts her head, even though the side of her head in on the pillow, and gently moves some of the hair away so he can have a clearer view of his innocent-looking face. Why does he look so much like one? Maybe... maybe he's still like a kid at heart.

Thoughts aside, Kitten maneuvers herself out of N's strong grasp, and slowly gets into the bathroom to change her clothes. With the removal of her old ones, she puts them to the another bag so it can remind herself to clean it, and starts to get another set of clothing on her. The silver haired girl figures since that she's been sucked into this world from the real one, the legendary Pokémon must've prepared her with other things, too like Potions from last time and clothes. And right Kitten is. There's a fresh set for her to come and go. It isn't too fancy, or too bland. It's just right. A simple black, short sleeved shirt with a reddish pink skirt, a pair of black leggings and black flats. Not too fancy for a party, and it's good enough to go around to adventure off.

The blue eyed girl exits out of the washroom to see that N is still asleep, now hugging a pillow... she's not going to question it, but she did thought, Wow... how long is this green hair male going to sleep... whelp... I have to wake him up. She's reluctant to do so because she wants to continue her journey. Yet she doesn't want to leave the poor male alone. She is not one of those 'mysterious and cool people' who leaves out of nowhere to continue their journey into greatness. That's actually one of the most douchebag-ish thing to ever do. Leaving the person to only make them confused and wondering why they're there. It is pretty annoying to let people do that as if they're saying, 'hey, you can't do anything without me, and to prove it, I am going to leave to only make you desperate for me, because that's romance!'

Nope... not her. She gently shakes the sleeping N, says gently, "Hey... wake up. It's morning." She shakes him again until the silver haired girl heard a slight moan coming from the ex-king of Team Plasma.

He slowly awaken from his slumber and sits up to see the blue eyes of a little kitten he met yesterday. He stretches his arms out and yawns, "~Morning, Kitten~"

"Morning." She says and she grabs her bag to swings it to put it on her back, then gets out her Pokeballs to release a tired Shiro and Kisses. They let out a yawn as well. Kitten looks at the male and said, "We're going to get breakfast, then we're leaving off to the next town. Then this will be our fare-"

He interrupts her by explaining to her, "Oh... I was thinking yesterday that... maybe I can travel with you. Only for a little while."

Kitten stares at the man that is on the bed for a moment. She blinks once, then twice, then one last time to give him a 'huh?' with a confused look. N smiles at the girl while the Skitty gawks at them while Shiro gives an intrigued look. **"Romance..."** the two Pokémon says at the same time, only Kisses gagging at the word while Shiro shouts, seemingly very excited at it. **"It's happening!"**

The two Pokémon soon shivers as soon as they meet one of Kitten's death stares, and blushes at what they said. What an embarrassing moment! She needs to keep her cool... then kill them later. "But, anyways... since you're traveling with us, do you need to do anything here before we leave? We're going to straight to Nacrene City after the food shopping and other crap that I'm going to do. It will take me 30 minutes to an hour."

N nods at the girl. "Alright. Besides, I have to attend to a friend of mine."

"I'll be waiting for you near the exit of Striaton City that goes to Route 3. If I don't see you in 30 minute, then I'll be leaving you. Alright?" She asks the tea green haired male. N nod at the suggestion. She grabs her bag, picks up Kisses, then leaves with the Skitty in her arms and Shiro next to her.

N looks to the door she exited, then down to his lap. He picks up his hand to put it in front of his face. With that hand, he grasps his face, remembering something. If she didn't wake him up, then he has no idea what he did. He still doesn't know how he managed to stay calm for that long of a time around her. It's something he shouldn't show this side of him to Kitten at all.

He puts on his cap, still trying to keep his breath in check. Once he has his control over it again, he finally gets out and sees the silver haired girl waiting outside for him. She stares at him, then walks begins to walk. She stops to look back at him. He tilts his head in confusion, but then she says, "Well? Aren't we going to get breakfast?"

After breakfast, N heads straight towards to the Gym of the city and enters in. He got himself a seat, and waits for someone. When that someone came, they automatically remember him. "N?" The voice says. It was Cilan. "Hey, how have you been?"

N greets, "It's been good, Cilan," then his voice became a bit more serious, "but I'm not here for small talk." When Cilan hears the seriousness in the teen's voice, he knew that something is up. He sits in front of him, to listen to what he has to say. "I need to make this quick... it seems that now I'm in a tight schedule, so..."

N pauses for a moment, concerning the Gym Leader.

"Yeah?" Cilan said.

"Well... it seems that Team Plasma came back." He finally said.

Cilan's green eyes widen at that statement, and shouts, but in a whisper so no one can hear, "No way! You aren't serious, are you?!"

The tea green haired male shook his head, wishing that it's actually a joke, "No... they've come back... and it's probably Ghetsis that got them. Turns out, he escaped from prison."

"He escaped? How?"

N looks down, and answers, "I'm not too sure either. He tried to get me back to turn into his spawn again, but thanks to Anthea and Concordia, I've escaped his grasp. I was with him for a while, but it seems that they're now trying to get people and Pokémon separated."

"Really? Didn't they tried to convince you that people and Pokémon shouldn't be together before?' Cilan asks the ex-king of Plasma.

He nods in disappointment. N's very ashamed of himself for letting someone like him control him for his own selfish agenda. "Yeah... but not only that... remember Kitten's Skitty, Kisses?" Cilan nods, remembering that epic battle they had yesterday. "You saw how torn up her ear was?" Cilan nods again. "It's because nearby here, it seems that they attacked already while people never noticed."

"HUH?! HOW?! We should've known by that fact that they already attacked nearby!" Cilan slightly shouts at that fact... the two thought and thought till the regular green haired male got an idea. "Do you think that... they attacked during the night while everyone wasn't aware?"

N looks at the male seriously, "They probably did... and what they're doing... their actions started became worse." N's hands became a fists, almost becoming white as snow. He produces a low growl just thinking about it now. Cilan is extremely confused and concerned at that fact. "It's make me sick to the stomach... they're now killing Pokémon..." saying it bitterly and ominously.

Cilan's eyes widen, size of dish plates. "N... no..." He looks down, trying to think of something so trivial as that. "H... what?"

"It' true... And there's more to it... Kisses was the only survivor of the incident. She watched as everyone she loved were either taken away from her or slaughtered in front of her eyes. This goes beyond low, even for them. But if it wasn't thanks to Kitten and Shiro, then... Kisses could've died of her injuries... that's what Kitten told me." N explains to the grass type Gym Leader.

Cilan hums, "I see... it must've been hard for her... to have no one to trust."

"But," N interrupts Cilan. He looks to the male with the cap, "but it seems that she can trust Kitten. Even though, I'm a bit jealous of her, I don't blame her at all. She's slowly, but surely healing the scars of Kisses..." N's smiling now. The kindness the silver haired girl gives to Pokémon is outstanding to him. Cilan can see the bitterness of his eyes turn into gentleness.

Cilan smiles too and think, Well... I see a new recipe is being created that not even N knows will become the most explosive and passionate flavors. "I see. You must really like her." He says, not in... that way... yet.

N nods. "Yeah, but she seems a bit wary of me for some reason. I want to be her friend too."

"For a moment, I thought she's a bit like Ash, but maybe not as much." Cilan laughs a bit.

"In many ways, she is, but she isn't. She's more-"

"CRAP! WAIT!" A voice interrupts N by running in and barging in the Gym to meet up with one of Cilan's brothers. It's Kitten and she went to Chili, surprising the poor Gym Leader who is just mind his own business and serving his costumers. "I totally forgot to pay you yesterday, here, what's the cost of the meal I had. The food, everything!"

The two just looks at her with their eyes a bit wide. Soon, a laugh escapes N, as he thinks, She's in one of those Panicking Ramblings again. Man... she's a funny one, isn't she? What's not to laugh at? The way Kitten is just talking nonstop to the fire type Gym Leader, the way he's trying to calm her down or the fact that she broke through another serious moment... again XD. A moment later, he just bursts into laughing.

Before Kitten could say anything else, she sees N and Cilan in the same table, and N's laughing his butt off as Cilan gives him a confused look. The blue eyed girl tilts her head and ask, "N? What are you doing here?"

"Oh," He giggles, as he tries to calm down from the laughter. "I'm here to talk to Cilan. You see, we're friends."

She blink again. "What?"

"I forgot to tell you, but I traveled with Cilan for a short amount of time with him." N explains to the girl.

She blinks again. "I-I see..." She looks at the two and think, So... I think this is the anime version, as well as the game. Shit. I haven't paid that much attention to N's arc. It was just one of those fillers, right? She just nods and look towards Cilan so ask him, "So Cilan, how much is the lunch I had?"

"Oh, that!" He smiles, almost to a laugh, "You see, those who are competing to the Pokémon League gets a free meal."

"... Eh?"

"That's right." Cilan smiles.

She stares him for a moment. She blinks a couple of time... "EEEHHHHHH!?" She screeches. "You got to to be kidding me! I worry sh*t about paying for my meal! I had to run all the way from the store to here, and I ain't a fast runner! I can't believe I had worried over nothing!"

Cilan just looks at the girl as she keeps talking and talking, so N bumps in to explain, "No worries. It's just whenever she panicking, she kind of talks a lot."

"I see." Cilan sweat drops. He looks back at Kitten and explains to her, "There's no need to worry about it. You're just being responsible. It shows that you're not the type of girl who doesn't want things to go unfinished. You understand?"

Kitten stops her rambling and looks at the Gym Leader. She sighs and tells him, "Alright."

Along the way, one of Kitten's Pokémon came in, huffing and puffing. Kitten eyes widen and thought, Whoops... I just left Kisses at the store. **"WHAT THE HELL KITTEN?! YOU LEFT ME BEHIND! FOR SOMEONE WHO ISN'T SO GOOD AT RUNNING, YOU RUN AT THE SPEED OF SOUND!"** Kisses screeches at the poor girl.

"S-sorry Kisses," the silver haired girl laughs cheekily.

 **"Sorry isn't going to cut it!"**

"Then what do you want me to do?" She asks the kitten Pokémon a bit irritated.

As the two are "fighting" Cilan soon asks N, "So about Team Plasma. What do you think you're going to do?"

N looks at the Pokémon Connoisseur. "I don't know, but for some reason, I think that Kitten and her friends will somehow make it through though, but who knows... I know she will do it, but will I just get in her way?" the tea green haired male sighs.

"What are you talking about?" He asks the ex-king of Team Plasma, "I mean, you can hear the voices of Pokémon, so I bet you're a great help to her."

He shook his head, and explains "You see... Kitten can't hear the voices of Pokémon like me. She can actually hear every single word they say."

"You serious?! How can one person do that!?"

"Just look how her and Kisses are talking." Cilan turns his head to see that the two are having a full on argument. The blue eyed girls words and actions are telling him exactly everything he needs to know. "It turns out, she won't be needing me for so long. And how smart and independent she is, Kitten doesn't really need anyone's help."

"But it isn't too bad. I mean, it can be lonely once in a while." Cilan says.

N looks down and thinks, Maybe... but there's no reason for her to have someone dragging her-

"N?" Blue eyes blink and looks up to the silver haired girl in front of them. She asks, with toothy smile, "Ready to go?" Did she really asked him to come with him? He tilts his head slightly, then out of nowhere, she went behind the male, and pushes him, laughing, "C'mon, Buster! Let's get going! Our adventure s right in front of us, and we're not going to sit here doing nothing, right?"

As the two walks out, Cilan couldn't help but smile. He whispers to himself, "I guess the explosive flavors has already started."

 **That scene when N's laughing, which I know, and intentionally did, is a bit Out of Character. I just wanted to tell everyone how, Kitten's a very... funny girl? Well... It's kind of hard to explain, but I was trying to do something in that scene. I just hope you guys enjoyed it, and see you back. BYE!**


	6. Ch5 A Bud in Need is a Bud Indeed

Going on to Route 3, N and Kitten follows along the path to Nacrene City for Kitten's next Gym Battle. It is such a nice day outside, so Kitten took out Shiro and Kisses so they can also enjoy this fresh and balmy air. Shiro's flying around slowly drifting in the air while Kisses is in Kitten's arms while they walk about, also enjoying the breeze. The three girls laugh a bit as the silver haired girl pets Kisses's head, making the kitten Pokémon purr.

The tea green haired male still wonders how Kitten and Kisses made up. They were fighting minutes ago too, and now they made up like that? How did that work? He rethinks about what just happened when those two were fighting like kids. They were spouting insults to each other, then suddenly, Kisses asked Kitten for one of those Poffins. Kitten finally found out that Shiro and Kisses actually did liked the Poffins she made, apologized to the two, and then made their way out of Striaton City. It was a strange way to make up, but it is what it is, but right now, N, Kitten and the others just want to enjoy this air peacefully as they walk to the next city ahead. On the other hand, something else has other plans in mind.

 _ **~GRROOOOWWWWLLL~**_

A noise that came from above. Everyone looks up to see Shiro with a blushing face. Kitten shouts up to the flying Pokémon, "Hey Shiro! Are you hungry or something? WE can stop and eat if you want."

 **"N-no... it's alright. We can just wait till we get to the next town! I mean, we're not that far, right?"** She says to the group bashfully.

N smiles at her. "I guess she doesn't want to concern you. We are close, right?"

Kitten, sort of ignores N, making him feel slightly upset, to see how far they are to the Nacrene. She checks it out and tells Shiro, "We're actually about an hour or two away if we don't stop. It will take us-"

 _ **~GRROOOOWWWWLLLL~**_

Something interrupts her sentence. Kitten blue eyes blinks. This time, this growl's closer to them. This made the silver haired girl look down to the kitten Pokémon and ask, "Hey Kisses, are you hungry too?"

She nods and explains, looking down, **"Yeah, a little bit. But in all honesty, it wasn't even my own stomach. Besides, I wouldn't have told you if I it was-"** Kisses stops there. A realization just came to her right there. She looks straight up, then to the right with a _So-it's-you_ stare.

She blinks. Kitten then tilts her head, then follow Kisses stare to look at the taller male next her. The two girls stare at him for a moment. His face is flushed with a bit of red on his cheeks. His hand is right on his stomach. The Skitty and the girl just stare until they both burst into laughing. Their laughter made him blush even harder. This is so embarrassing. Why does it have to be me? he thinks as they continue to giggle at the poor boy.

The silver haired girl and the Skitty laughs at the tea green haired male. Kitten is trying to calm herself to say something, but giggles, "N... If you and Shiro are hungry, then we can stop to eat lunch. I made us some sandwiches back at the Pokémon Center." N's blushes and hides his eyes in his hat. He doesn't want to admit it, but he nods. Kitten looks up to the sky where Shiro is at and shouts out, "Ya hear that, Shiro? We're going to eat here! Even Kisses is hungry too!"

A slight pause came into the air. Then she says, **"O-Okay... At least we will have a full stomach when we get to the next town, right."**

Everyone nods in agreement. Tables set, plates out, dishes for the Pokémon, and tea, hot and ready to serve. Kitten got out the Poffins for the Shiro and Kitten, and the sandwiches for her and N to eat. The silver haired girl sighs at the hard work and sits down, and begins to say, "Welp, time to-"

Before she finishes her sentences, N had a sandwich on his hand and Shiro is already eating... more like inhaling. A tick mark appear on the Skitty's and the girl's head. With Kisses and Kitten smacking N and Shiro at the same time. **"DON'T** FREAKING **INHALE** IT! **Take** your **time** before **you** could **choke**!" The two yells in unison.

 **"Geez Shiro. If you were that hungry, then you should've told Kitten ages ago!"** Kisses shout to the Latias.

Kitten points at the male and shouts at him, "And you should've said something too before you vacuum it all up like a freaking animal! What am I going to do with you?" She moans the last part.

The male looks at the legendary Pokémon, scratching his cheek and the Latias begin to laugh nervously. Guess she should've, and N has learn not to mess with those two.

N looks to the grass behind him. He searches around to see nothing. He eyes it carefully, being cautious for some reason.

"Anyways, time to-" before Kitten could pick up her sandwich, all she could feel is air. Nothing at all. She glares at N, who is giving her a confused look. She studies it first and looks down. "Where's my sandwich?"

"I don't know... But I think I have an idea." He got up and went to the grassy area, leaving a confused Kitten on the spot. She and her other Pokémon look at each other and went to the the ex-King of Team Plasma to see what he's watching. The three girls scurry to in the grass and follows N to where he is. They see him just sitting there, looking at something. Curious, they stare at the culprits that stole Kitten's food.

One was a pink puffball with pointy ears and somewhat pointy ears. Along side with stubby arms, a tuft of fur on its head, and big blue eyes. Kitten blinks at what it's holding. A marker... It must be-

But who it's with is what mostly got her attention. It's a plant-like Pokémon that resembles a bulb with three long green leaves on its head. Other than that, the Pokémon's whole body is yellow-green, but it's face is white with no mouth or nose, along side with an elongated brown eyes, a green "bib", supposedly its neck, and it's lower body consists of five stubs, acting like arms and legs.

"A Petilil..." N whispers.

Kitten continues, "And a Jigglypuff."

"Jigglypuff?" N looks to Kitten in confusion.

 **"And why the hell does it have a marker with it?"** Kisses whispers to the group.

"Jigglypuff," Kitten then takes out her Pokedex puts it in front of it, and explains to N, "it's from the Kanto Region like Pikachu and Charizard."

Of course she reference the anime that had the only two Kanto Pokémon in the Unova region, but she didn't want to say anything.

(Red version)

 _"Jigglypuff, the Balloon Pokémon. When its eyes lights up, it sings a mysteriously soothing melody that lulls its enemies to sleep."_ The machine tells the two.

She then points it to the Petilil.

(Black version)

 _Petilil, the Bulb Pokémon. The leaves on its head are very bitter. Eating one of these leaves is known to refresh a tired body._

"What is that Jigglypuff doing here?" She whispers to herself.

"Anyways... Jigglypuff seems very concerned for that Petilil... And Petilil is in danger." N mutters to them.

Kitten looks at the male confused. She then looks back to the two Pokémon. Her eyes widen at the sight of the Petilil. Her face is really flushed, eyes very tired and closed tightly, cheeks red as can be. I-is she ill? "Somethings wrong!" Kitten shouts out, surprising N, Shiro, and Kisses. She then begins to run towards the two Pokémon.

 **"Hey!"** Kisses shouts to her. **"Come on! Don't make a-"** before she could continue her sentence, Kitten is near them, the Jigllypuff sees her. **"And there she goes... I have no idea who's worse. Her or you, Shiro."**

 **"H-hey!"** She blushes.

As the two converse with each other, Kitten kneels down to see the Pokémon. "H-hey, are you alright?"

The Jigglypuff looks at the girl, explaining to her how this Petilil became sick when it was singing to the bulb Pokémon. Kitten nods at the fact as Jigglypuff explains. The Pokémon and the male Kitten left behind eyes are wide. Is it even possible for a Pokémon to easily trust a human like that? Other than that fact, they want to help too. They came to the others and kneel down to see what's wrong.

N puts his hand on Petilil to see how bad it looks. "She's burning up. We need to get something quickly, before her condition gets worse."

Kitten nods to him. She turns to Jigglypuff and asks, "Do you think there's any Berries we can use?"

It shook its head, **"I don't think so. We fetched Budew to try to get something. We don't know if she's going to return."**

"A Budew?" Kitten asks herself. She strolls her Pokedex to see its entre for it.

(Platinum version)

 _Budew, the Bud Pokémon. Sensitive to temperature change, the bud is said to bloom when it feels the warm the sun's warm touch._

"I see..." Kitten mutters to herself.

Shiro looks at the Pokedex for a moment and remembers something. **"Wait a minute... Doesn't Budew know Refresh?"** She asks the Jigglypuff.

 **"No... they don't, Shiro."** Kisses sighs in the legendary Pokémon's lack of knowledge, even though she wishes that was true.

"Wait..." N says, thinking out loud. Everyone looks at the green haired boy as he's thinking of something. "Since Budews are known to know the air's temperature, they can find a good way to determine where's the best Berries are at."

"Good idea, N!" The silver haired girl exclaims to N, "Then we can find a way to heal Petilil!"

 **"Well... that's what she's doing, but something must've gotten to her. She seems to be missing."**

N looks at the concerned Jigglypuff. He feels like the tone in its voice is somewhat... very concerning. His eye widen in realization. "No! What direction did Budew went?" Jigglypuff pointed to the direction it went, then suddenly, like the last time, he begins to run off out of nowhere. He shouts to the Pokémon and Kitten, "You all stay here! I'm going to look for Budew."

"N!" She shouts to him. Oh no... if Team Plasma is there, then he's going to be in trouble. She turns to Shiro and tells her, "Listen, you and Kisses will stay here for a while. If we're not back in an hour, then get Petilil and Jigglypuff to a safe place like the Pokémon Center! I'm going after N."

 **"H-hey! What the hell are you doing, Kitten?!"** The Skitty shouts to the girl.

Shiro's eyes widen. She asks Kitten, **"But what about you and N?"**

She's already running to them and tells her starter Pokémon, "Don't worry about me! Stay with Jigglypuff and Petilil till we come back!"

The Latias isn't so sure about this. Kisses and Shiro are her only Pokémon... and if she runs into any sort of trouble... then she's going to be in danger- Kisses began to run to the direction were the two humans ran off to. Her eyes widen at her... wait... Kitten must've thought that it might be Team Plasma, and Kisses is pretty smart too... **"AH CRAP!"** She shouts out loud. She needs to go to them, but she can't just leave a sick Pokémon all by itself and she doesn't think that Jigglypuff is going to help out too much.

She doesn't know what to do. That's when she saw Kitten's bag. Shiro stares at it for a moment for some reason. What does this bag have to do with the situation that we're in right now of all things? That's when her eyes wide at her and Kitten's own dumb brain. 'Dear Arceus... She has plenty of healing items in here to cure a hospital full of Pokémon... are we that stupid?'

Kitten and N are running together. N then notices her now and asks her with concern and stern voice, "Why are you coming along, it might be dangerous!"

"Yeah," says she huffing, "But you might be in more danger than me. You don't have any Pokémon with you... and if this is Team Plasma's doing, then we are in serious danger. And by we, I mean you!"

Finally on her last breathe, she collapse to the ground. "Kitten!" N shouts out to her.

"Damn it! I can't run for shit!" She curses under her breath.

N looks down to her, and then bends down to check on her, but she got right back up at the moment he knelt down to check on her. "Kitten, you need to-"

"NO! Not when's someone is in danger!" She shouts, as she runs... very tiredly.

She collapse again. N look at her. He never saw anyone who can easily be out of energy that fast. She's huffing and puffing, sweat dripping. Walking to the girl, he explains, "There's no need to worry. I will save Budew, and come back safely. Stay here."

"N... wait!" The silvered haired girl shouted, still gasping for air. "Come... back!" Suddenly, out of the grass, a certain pink Pokémon have rush over where N is going. Blue eyes widen. "K-Kisses?!"

Kisses didn't stop at all. Still running to the mysterious male, Kitten knew what's going to happen if the kitty Pokémon and the male comes across Team Plasma. Double trouble. She needs to get there as fast as she could, but what can she do? Right now, she's gasping for air because of these stupid legs of hers. Why couldn't she say she's at least a jogger or something?

Lady Luck must be on her side, she sees a Latias with a Jigglypuff and a healthy Petilil! "Guys! How did Petilil suddenly got back up like that?"

Shiro looks at her with an innocent smile... this can't be good at all. **"Y-you see..."**

* * *

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! HOW DID WE NOT NOTICE THAT TILL NOW?!" Yup... Our favorite Latias explains to the silver haired girl how they were being idiots and not realize that they had medical supplies in her bag. On her hand and knees, Kitten moans in depression, "Wow... how stupid am I? What am I, an idiot? This can't be happening. All this for-"

And she continues. The three Pokémon just look at her. Shiro then looks to the two Pokémon and explains to them, **"Don't worry. She does that most of the time. You'll get use to it..."**

Kitten finally snaps out of it, and asks her psychic/dragon type Pokémon, "Shiro. Can you fly me to N and Kisses. They headed off in that direction, and I don't know if they're in danger! We need to save them!"

 **"That's right! And if they're in danger, then Rose probably is in danger too!"** The Petilil shouts out in horror. **"Oh no! We have to do something!"**

"No worries. We'll make sure they're all safe. Ok?" She looks into the Petilil's brown eyes. Her nervousness begins to fade as she sees the seriousness in Kitten's blue eyes.

Nodding to her promise, she says, **"OK! She better be safe! And thank you for your help! Please."** This time, she begins to beg with gentle eyes, **"Please... make sure that Rose will be safe... we became orphan's at a young age, and all we have are each other. Promise?"**

Smiling, she tells the Petilil, "I promise." Then, looking back at her starter, she asks, "Will you be able to carry me?"

Shiro hummed to herself. **"Maybe... I can't really carry heavy things, but we'll worry about that later! We need to get to N, Kisses, and Rose!"**

"Alright!" The silver haired girl shouts out as she hops onto Shiro, "Let's go! Full speed!" The Latias nods, and begins to fly at the speed of sound, having Kitten scream in panic and shouting how fast she's going. Shiro kind of looks that Kitten for a bit, then sighs and continue to speed on through.

Meanwhile, N is running away from something. He has the bud Pokémon and the kitty Pokémon in his arms. The kitten looks hurts. A worried expression is plastered onto her face. The Budew got scared, but the male reassure the Pokemon, "No need to worry." He huffed. "We're almost there. Just hand on." Then, the male fell from a knot of grass. He turned to himself so Rose doesn't get hurt. He looks back in horror and switch had the Budew on the ground while his back faced the air, shielding her from any attacks that may come.

"Weavile! Dark Pulse!"

"Zangoose! Shadow Claw!"

N prepares himself from the excruciating pain that will be coming up. He closes his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth. A concern look plaster onto Budew's face. Eyes filled with determination, she jumped out of the younge man's arms to blows know the attack! He was supposed to protect her, not the other way around! The bud took a ton of damage, and this time, the green haired male will be sure to keep the little ones from harm... especially what happened to the Skitty.

Blue eyes widen as soon another mirage of attacks flies towards him. He has to run, fast. But they're coming in too fast! This is it! He closes his eyes to meet the inevitable.

"Shiro! Use Dragon Breathe!" He open his blue hue again to see... a familiar silver haired girl was on a certain legendary Pokémon right now at full speed. She hops off the Pokémon... to only fall face first to the ground. In the dirt, she asks, "You ok?"

"I should be asking you that." He mutters. His face turns back into a serious one, glaring at the girl. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

Getting back up, she wipes away the dust and returns the glare. "No shit! That's why I'm here! You don't have any experience with battles, and I needed to step up! Shiro, Dragon Claw!"

The female Pokémon went in fast and clawed both Pokémon, hurting them greatly. A retort was going out exit the ex-king's mouth, but was stopped at the concern the Bud and Eon Pokémon were emitting. He didn't know... that's why they... He looks back to see tears forming in the corner of the blue eyed girl.

Her teeth grits out, "Just get Kisses and Rose back to a Pokémon Center and go! We'll catch up!"

"Hey!" One of the grunts growls, "Get back here!" Before he could spout an attack, Shiro shot out another Dragon Breathe on the two opposing Pokémon.

She turns to see that N's still there. She growls out, "JUST GO!"

Why...? Why is she trying to do this? But the Pokémon are hurt. What should he do? Hesitation is in his eyes, but nods to her and rushes the two Pokémon to a safe place, away from the battle. "It's just the three of us," a whisper came out of the silver haired girl. She turns back to the two and smirks, "Let's dance, ya bastards!"

The two shot glares at the cocky little brat. She's going to pay for her ignorance. Even if this chick has a Latias, she'll be going down and she only has one Pokémon too. That smirk got annoying, but then something shocked the two. She's falling down along side her own Pokémon. They see it now... something is coming at them, and fast! Glowing leaves became hits the Plasma Grunts like it was no big deal.

"Augh!" One of the shouts out. "That was a Magical Leaf!" More of Magical Leaf attacks the grunts, then out of the blue, the girl and the Latias snuck behind them and shoot many Mist Balls. They're being overwhelmed by attacks! They can't take this many at once!

"We're being outnumbered! Retreat! Retreat!"

Rushing away, they hurried off to another area to make their escape. Unknown to them, a pink puffball stands there and smiles... very sinister-like. **Why did I agree to this?** She asks in her mind with a very annoyed expression. Jigglypuff opens her mouth and begins to sing to them. The song emits a strange sound and making their heads feel dizzy.

The dizziness became stronger and stronger. They're trying to shake their heads to rid of their confusion and sleepiness, but it was to no avail. Not only that, but their arms are too weak to even cover their ears anymore. One of them has already fallen to the ground. The other one looks to the Latias, the silver haired girl and the Petilil. He grunts out, "Damn... you... all..." And fell right to sleep.

Everyone got out of their positions and look to each other. Smiling at each other, they began to jump in the air like a couple of idiots. They're chanting, "we did it!" over and over again. It was not too long until they had to stop and look at the two grunts. They begin to tie the grunts up. The Pokémon girls are glaring at them, but Kitten looks to another direction where N ran. She sighs and shouts out to them, "Hey! It's clear now. You can come out now."

A sigh escapes from the shrubs and stares directly at the silver haired girl. It was Rose... Behind Rose is N and an injured and conscience Kisses. It was behind N for a moment, then he beckons the Bud Pokémon to speak. Nodding, Rose mutters shyly, **"Kitten... Kitten is your name right?"** Wait a minute... why does Rose have a- **"I want to ask you something."** The blue eyed girl nods. **"Well... I want to... I want to..."** It backed out a bit, moving away from the girl.

"You see..." N interrupts the bud. "Rose saw how strong you are, and a very kind and independent person. She wants to become strong like you. It would be an honor if she joins you."

Kitten's eyes widen at that statement. She looks at the green tea haired male and then back to the Pokémon. Her eyes turn widen into a cheerful, loving eyes. How could she not be; she's getting her new Team Member! This is beyond exciting. Hugging the little bud, she happily agrees and told the little one, "Alright! We will do our best and obtain Gym Badges!"

Rose nods at her. Eyeing her with determination. **"Yes. And I will do my best to become stronger and stronger!"**

Smiling. She's smiling at the Pokémon in front of her. Kitten sees that there's no turning back now. Besides, it's like her choice to refuse someone with that type of personality, right? "Alright Rose!" She shouts, can't wait to have a new member of her team. "I like your spirit! You better be careful too, because I'm going to push you hard!" Getting out her Pokeball again, she throws it to the bud... then it went straight into the air and bonks her head, rolling towards the Budew.

Wow... just wow... "And you'll also find out I don't have the best aim with my hands..." Giggling was heard from behind her. She turns to see it was her Pokémon, the Petilil and... N?! She turns around to scream, "I'm sorry if I don't have the best aim! But there's no reason to laugh at me!"

 **"W-we're sorry, but..."** Shiro was about to finish her sentence until she fell to the ground and hysterically laugh at her master's predicament.

As they are argue, Rose's eyes became very soft and glows with awe. The Budew only knew humans as... heartless and despicable beings. But these people aren't like the ones that Rose's parents told them. These humans don't have that vibe that... took away the Budew's parents. Not at all. More like they have a special light to them. The decision is final, so Rose taps on the Pokeball and smiles at them, **"It's an honor to be with you."**

Everyone looks to the Pokémon going inside the Pokeball. A smile so bright, not even the sun can compare to it. Petilil and Jigglypuff wants to be part of their group, so they tagged along as well. Kitten looks up to the sky and wonders if she should ask Petilil a certain question. She looks at her and Rose, but shrugs off, thinking that's for later.

And then.

 ** _~GRROOOOWWWWLLL~_**

"Rea **lly** N/ **Shiro**? **!** " Kitten shouts at the male and Kisses shouts at the Latias. They giggles a bit while the silver haired girl sighs. "You all are so lucky that we're almost there!"

And the journey continues.


	7. Ch6 A Carnival of Emotions

Now in the city of Nacrene City, Kitten and N found a festival going around the area. It's something to behold of. The area is full of stand of food, games, activities and pictures of Pokémon from the Johto Region! It's something that made their eyes shine with glee. Especially a certain silver haired girl.

"Oh, My, God!" She gushes out. "This is super exciting! A festival dedicated to the Johto Region!"

N couldn't help but giggle at her silly antics. The way her eyes are shining are making the stars in a night sky a disappointment. She's acting a bit like a child almost. Somehow, it's adorable, really since she seems to be excited. There's no way he's not going to have fun like her, right?

Before she did anything else, she releases her Pokémon to enjoy the festive atmosphere. People aren't freaking out like they're supposed to around Shiro is because she's using her ability to be invisible. (Look at the Pokedex entre. Yeah.) She sees them go off to a Pokémon play pin, leaving the two humans in the party to have fun themselves.

They stood there, watching as her Pokémon have fun, but suddenly, she grab his hand. That surprised the male. His eyes slightly widen. "N, look! They have Moo Moo Milk ice cream! I heard it's super creamy! Come on!" Then she begins to drag him by the hand to one of the stands with the ice cream. He couldn't help smile.

They go to a lot of the stands there. Laughing, giggling, and basically having a good time to themselves. Kitten couldn't help it. She couldn't go for two seconds without telling N about her knowledge on Pokémon. Like the legends of Ho-Oh and Lugia, how Oh-Oh burned down a tower, then the people rebuilt another. Or there're many theories about all sorts of People and Pokémon.

"Wow, you know a ton about Pokémon history, don't you?" He laughs as she was spouting out information about the Johto region.

Nodding to his statement, she agrees. "Yup. You see, I've always been reading all sorts of books when I was a little girl." The silver haired girl explains, as she looks down with her eyes soft, and a gentle smile on her face. "Everything about Pokémon always have interested me, so I wanted to learn more and more about Pokémon and their history. Maybe, if there's a way, knowing their history will improve our future, and humans can fully bond with Pokémon."

His eyes widen at her sudden statement. "Say, Kitten." N finally say to her. That caught her attention. "Can you tell me more about Johto Pokémon and their legends?

She tells him, "Ok... OH! If you want to see both Ho-Oh and Lugia, you have to find their special bells and their feathers. After that, you go to a certain area with all seven geishas that has all the seven Eevee evolutions, then have all of the geisha girls dance. As they dance, the special bells will ring. Not only that, but if you're in the Bell Tower, where Ho-Oh resides, then the bells on the sides of the tower will also ring, along side with orange, red, and brown leaves will fall like it was fall as Ho-Oh descends from the heavens. But if you're in Whirl Island, where Lugia resides, bells will ring that are on the rocks, and powerful waves will crash near them as if they were dancing with the geishas as Lugia appears from the waterfall in the room where it sleeps."

Kitten is just bombarding him with so much details about the legendary Pokémon of Johto. How Suicune is trying to fight a worthy opponent as it travels all through Kanto and Johto. The myths about Entei and Raikou looking for their new master as they travel, without stopping for anyone what so ever. As she does, she tries to see what N is thinking. Yet his smile... seems off... Like something isn't right.

The blue eyed girl examines him as they have their fun in the carnival. Seeing how he reacts and how he responds. Especially his very body movements as if they were her own. She's no very good with that though, but even so, she's still trying. The silver haired girl tilts her head.

Kitten seems to be having a good time, but for some reason... she sees N's smiles and giggles as... forced. She's wants to know the reason why, but it's a bit hard. She's still pretty fishy of him. Yet the grunts she and her Pokémon went against were after the tea green male for some reason. It might be because of his ability to understand the feelings of Pokémon themselves.

She doesn't know too much about the male. Even so, the blue eyed girl knew that N is supposed to portrayed as an innocent guy that is also a mystery that has a deep and pure love for Pokémon. Other than that, she doesn't know that much about the ex-king. That's a bit sad on her part since she loves the Pokémon franchise... when she was a blonde girl with brown eyes. It's just that she wasn't very interested in N in the first place.

She blinks, remembering something. After she even entered the thrown room, she had to face off against N in the final battle in the Black, original version and then faced against Ghetsis. Yeah, she skipped through most of the dialogue, but she remembered something... 'You are nothing but a warped, defected boy who knows nothing, but Pokémon!' That was horrible for a father to say to his own son! Disgraceful.

Something stricken the silver haired girl's heart just then. Kitten's blue hues widen at realization with true horror and disappointment. Kitten has never, truly, and deeply thought about N's feelings. All she was concerned about was that he used to be the king of Team Plasma, he can talk to Pokémon with no absolute problem and tell them what truly 'right', then go against her. What type of person does that? What type of person is she?

Noticing her slightest change, N looks at the girl with concern. "Kitten, you alright there?" In a single motion, Kitten took N by his hand and begin to walk randomly in a straight line. The young male, surprised by her sudden action, asks in worry for the silver haired girl, "W-what's the matter. Wait... OW! You're kind of gripping a bit hard."

Now, in the outskirts of town, near a forest called Pinwheel Forest, she turns around and faces the blue eyed male. His eyes widen when he sees tears flow out of her eyes. He stretch his hand out to wipe away her tears, but then she slaps his hand away. "Why?" She yells at the male.

"I have no idea what you mean." N touches her cheek, then pats her on the head. "Let's just go back. We don't want to miss the fun, right?"

A glare appears in her blue eyes as she growls, "Well, it's not fun if you aren't having fun!" His eyes widen slightly as she presses on. "I seen you! You keep forcing your laughter, your eyes has the gleam as if someone has died, and... and... What the fuck man?! You even look to the distance when I'm trying to talk to you!"

He gave a cheerful giggle, "So that's it? I wasn't paying attention-"

"THAT'S NOT IT!" She screams. That was a bit rude, but he continues to listen to the silver haired maiden. "What I'm trying to say... What I mean..." A dust of red appears onto her cheeks. He wonders what could make her so embarrassed about, but continues to hear her out. "I'm sorry."

That's a bit unexpected of her. It seems whatever she does, she isn't sorry for her actions. She's smart, outgoing, and sticks to her feelings. This is seriously new to the young male. He shrugs the thought away, then says, "Listen. Whatever you did, it's probably not your fault. I mean, it happens to everyone."

She shakes her head. Then looks straight into his eyes. "I haven't been a good friend to you." His eyes widen at that claim. She has to confess now, before it really eats her away and haunt her forever. "In all honesty, you've been very kind to me. You wanted to protect my Pokémon from harms way when they truly needed it. It goes for all Pokémon, and then... you also tried to protect me.

"And, what have I've done?" She questions both N and herself. "Suspected you to be my enemy for a long period of time, without saying a proper thank you, or anything. I ranted towards you."

"Kitten," He sighs. "It's not a big deal."

She shakes her head again. "I've been angry towards you! And you kept your cool and comforted me! And I was the one who ignored your problems... so I want to ask you..." Silence, but she can't let this thick air get to her. Kitten has to say it. No, she needs to say it. "What's the matter? Why are so upset about that you keep faking your smiles and laughs?"

The silver haired girl embrace herself for the worse. Kitten doesn't know how bad it's going to be, so she just strap herself in and make sure that she doesn't miss a beat either. They've been traveling for some time now, but that doesn't change her thoughts on what she should do. She stares intently into his eyes, which are still in complete shock. He has carried her burden, so now it's time for her to carry his burdens.

N still couldn't believe what she has claimed. It is surprising how observant she is, but that's not truly shocked him. He kind of minded her being suspicious of him, and her hating him. He just knew that it will take some time for her to warm up to him, but then this. She claims that she... she wasn't a good friend? A smile appeared onto the tea green haired male at that sudden claim. He was actually... thinking of the total opposite, really.

His smile became a hearty laugh. He clutch his stomach from him being out of breath. W-what the hell, the girl thought. As his laughter died down, he wipes away the tears from his eyes and looks up to her. "To be honest." He stops his laughing and hugs her. "I thought I was the one who was actually burdening you. Well, actually, I was the one who's been giving you all of my burdens."

"Huh?" This time, her eyes truly widen. What is he talking about?

"You see..." He begins, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks away from her and says, "You've been helping me out ever since I met you. No matter what, enemy or no enemy, you pursue to make sure everyone is ok, even if you have to step your foot straight down to the ground. And when I was trying to help Rose, and started to get in real trouble, you came there to help me. I could never be more grateful to you for just being there for me. And don't you talk to Pokémon. And you're a bit more independent than me, so-"

"Now the hell are you talking about," she interrupts him. "Yeah, I can talk to Pokémon, but that doesn't mean that I can understand their feelings." N tilt his head in confusion. What does she mean? She looks bashfully down, as she explains to him, "They're like people. Either I know, or I don't know. You on the other hand can automatically know what their feelings are. You're completely different."

Her mouth is in agape now. She decides to close it as she looks to the ground without her knowing that her cheeks gotten a bit redder this time. Lightly punching him, she claims, "So... we need each other, no matter what. Even if we can or can't talk to Pokémon. Alright?"

He pat her head again, finally having a genuine smile. "Agreed."

Wait... they're talking about trust right. She totally forgotten about this subject quite a while ago, but now since this came up again, she can fully ask him and get her answer. "So anyways... Why did you trust me when we were complete strangers?"

"Oh yeah. I actually forgotten to tell you." Tell me? She asks inside of her head. Tell me what? "For some reason, it's like I'm talking to both a human and a Pokémon... It's hard to explain, but for some reason, you can."

Another mystery to solve. It's probably the Legendary Pokémon though. They were probably the cause of that happening. That was the only conclusion, but if it's not, then she has to go deeper into the situation. She'll just leave it for now and just talk about 'it' now

"Ok. So why were you very anxious when we were at the carnival? It was as if someone was going to attack you." It was a bit blunt, but she has to get to it before they get off topic again.

He hums. Sudden nerve begin to rise. The air tensed up. She feels it coming rapidly. "I just remembered... when Ghetsis came out of prison, he took me again." Her eyes widen like dishes. H-how? "He did... many things to me... I couldn't feel, taste, smell, hear, or see anything, but him." He begin to shake like he's at the brink of death, or even worse. What is he explaining to me? What's going on?

"Yeah... That's all I could sense. His presence was all over me as he dragged his hand all over me. As I was blindfolded, he buried something deep inside, It was like the fire of hell were inside of me. And when he's done, he decides to leave me inside of my cold prison." His eyes shone with the glint of agony, pain, humiliation, despair, and shame. He's trying so hard to hold back. Hold back all the feelings inside of him. His eyes sting from holding back, his breathing became hitched and wavering.

Sense? Feel? Hear? Smell? Taste...? She thought again, again, again, again, and again for a million times. "D-don't tell..." She couldn't say anything else. The hard realization of those event happening to him caused everything to be silent. Pure horror struck inside of her eyes. Her whole entire body shook at what he's explaining to her.

"He didn't... Did he?"

He just nod. This burden ate at him rapidly before the day they met. His knees became weak. It's like it was his heart is making him heavy, causing him fall to the ground. He can't stop his torrent of emotions any longer.

A single tear flowed out of his eye, then more droplets came. He places his hands on his face so she doesn't witness his shame. His whimpers and cries can be heard.

Kitten doesn't know what to do. She never seen this side of him before, even in the game or anywhere in her life. It's not because she's doesn't know how to handle the situation. It's just that the silver haired girl had never experience anything like he had, and it makes her upset. There's no way she can comfort the poor man.

She the remembers something she gotten. She takes off her backpack and rummages through her item till she got s certain plushy. It's a stuffed Zorua, and quite cute too! She's embarrassed to do so because this might be childish, but walks up to the male and lay it in front of him. Kitten sighs and says, "Let's have fun at the carnival. We only have a couple hours, so let's not mess around anymore."

He just looks at her with a confused look. McKenna saw this and shouts out, "H-Hey! I'm not too good with comforting people like that!" She stood right back and turns her whole body away from N, looking down ashamed and bashful. "Let's go back to have fun. I don't want my friend to be sad for too long." Giggling cheekily as her head was facing him slightly.

He looks up at her, smiling. He sighs out in a hearty laugh, "You're a silly one. You know that, right Kitten?"

"SHUT UP!"

They begin walk back to the city where the carnival is taking place. Kitten sees N is a bit more cheerful. She then remembers a saying that even if the situation hasn't change, if you cry out all your emotions, then everything will feel alright. Maybe that's why N seems more calm and not in a plight. Or maybe it was because she was awkward when it came to comforting him! That ticked her off a bit.

Other than that, she's kind of grateful though. He was able to open up to her, and that's all that matters to her. But it still hurts her that she doesn't know the same pain that he does. Kitten doesn't know if she should be glad, or disappointed that it never happened to her. Glad because couldn't want anything like that to happen, and been forcefully lose her virginity. Disappointed because she can't share his pain.

Then, a voice interrupts her train of thought. "Hello, Young Miss." She turns to see one of the kimono girls, or geishas, calling out. Confused, she looks left to right. She theb points to herself. They nod to her, giggling, "Yes you. You have very pretty silver hair. You won't mind if I were to style it for you?"

She just looks at her, then to N, then back to the geisha. Giggling, she nods at the suggestion. She looks back at N with a smile. "Hey N. I'm going to get my hair done. Can you wait with me for a while?" A bit confused on why, he nods. She couldn't wait to see what she'll look like.

Brushing her silken, Kitten realized N's hair is actually longer than hers. It's both ironic and funny at the same time, but shrug it off as a Pokémon thing. Taking a closer inspection of his tea green locks, she sees that there's no split ends on them as it blows in the balmy wind, shining. The silver haired girl wonders how it would make him feel if his hair was combed. Dragging her fingers in a chunk of hair as she consoles the boy, telling him everything will be alright, no matter how desperate the situation is.

"So," The geisha began. She moves her iris so she doesn't interrupt her work. "Are you and that young man dating?"

Her blue eyes immediately widens at that statement. Kitten looks down, stuttering, "O-Of course not! I mean, we just met for a short amount of time now!"

Purring, the kimono girl tease, giggling, "Oh~ Your that type of vixen.~"

"N-NO!" She shouts, her face getting extremely red. She takes deep breathes. In and out. It was so embarrassing, but she explain, "We've been traveling for a little while. And we've been friends not too long ago, so we really don't know too much about each other."

"Well, the way you look at the boy, it doesn't seem like it." She replies. The geisha smiles at the young blue eyed boy. Such a tiny bud. She thinks to herself. But one day, that bud will become a strong and beautiful flower. But once that flower wilts, it will become a tree full of blossoms. That's how love is. It will always have their ups and downs, but they just by their age, and their tiny bud, it will stand in the strongest storms.

Soon she clips on Kitten's hair to the side, she drops her hands. When she did that, she give a clap of excitement, and exclaims, "It's done! And you look absolutely beautiful!"

The kimono girl gave her a hand mirror to take a look at herself. Her blue eyes widen at it. Her hair's in a ponytail, but her bangs still hanged out of her forehead. Not only that, but there's a braid acting like a hairband, dividing her bangs from the ponytail. It's pretty simple, but really cute on the silver haired girl. She looks back with a grateful smile and thanks her. "This is super cute! Thank you for this hairstyle!"

"No problem. It's the latest fashion in Johto right now!" She explains as her eyes shine with a spark that Kitten's unable to understand. "It's called 'the Simple-yet-Cute-Style.' And it's on the house! On me!"

"Y-You serious!?" She shouts out, but then the geisha shush her, covering Kitten's mouth her sleeved hand.

She lightly glares, "Don't be telling anyone. Besides, I really want you to impress your friend. That's all." Kitten's dumbfounded. She doesn't like the way she said that. But then she lightly pushes her, "Hey now, go back to him. Get a kimono and enjoy the fireworks!"

Fireworks? What is she talking about. She realizes that she's pushing her into a dressing room. What is she planning now?! This isn't good at all.

Back with N, he realizes that Kitten is taking her time, and they went somewhere out of his sights. He thought they were going to enjoy the carnival together. Did she get lost or something? No... he shouldn't be too worried of her now. It's only been... 15... 20 minutes... No! No worrying! She's a very independent girl!

But she is bit of a klutz. Not only she's a klutz, but she also can't run if some sort of pervert comes towards her, and that kimono girl was a traffic dealer! She's a bad runner! What if a Pokémon is there, and she wants to catch it, but she doesn't have her Pokémon, or her Pokeballs! This is getting more troublesome by the moment.

"I'm back!" Her voice. Thank goodness that it's there! But there's also clicking? He turns back to see a new look on her! Her hair's completely different, and she's wearing a very light pink kimono that has deep purple plum blossoms on them, along with a cream white rose on her hair. (A white rose with pink tips.) And the clicking sound came from those sandals. "I am so sorry! The geisha decided to give me this makeover for some reason, so I was late. Please forgive me!" She shouts as she bows to him.

It's shocking how much just a wardrobe and a little hairstyle could change ones appearance. But nonetheless, he shouldn't really blame her. Everything seems a bit complex to put on her. "No problem. I thought you actually gotten lost."

The two laugh. It's actually a lot of fun when she sees him smiling. She will always wish for him to smile like that, always. That's a fact. She will protect him from the clutches of Team Plasma, even if it kills her. For him, because they're friends! She will always be there for him!

"Oh yeah! There's also fireworks!"

N blink. "Fireworks?"

Dragging him by his hand, they went into the middle of the city inside the middle of the crowd. Drums are beating, the air's getting tense. Their heart beats became heavy and ragged. Each beat feels as if it's getting slower, slower and slower. A few seconds later -that felt like minutes- passed and a sudden fast paced object shot to the air and exploded!

Colors graced the air in a bright, and glowing dance. One after another, a show began, and everyone's getting excited. Their faces shone it as their eyes gleam with grand, breathtaking light.

N couldn't believe how beautiful they are. So bright and so graceful. He couldn't help but whispers, "This is the first time I ever saw fireworks in my life."

Her eyes widen at that statement. She knows that he never went into the outside world, but geez! Never saw fireworks. "Well, maybe I can show the beautiful things that I've seen. Every little thing that you probably never seen in your life." She sighs out, smiling with hopeful eyes looking at him.

His blue eyes widen slightly and nods. "Yeah..."

That day, they knew. They knew that they need each other more than they thought. He needs her strength. She needs his kindness. They must have each other's backs.

Always.


End file.
